What We Fear Most
by GhostDog401
Summary: Fears, there are so many, so many path ways they can take. They can make you stronger or lead you spirling down to madness. So here's the question, what do the fearless superheroes fear? Find out as you travel through their nightmares, through their pain
1. Wally Kid Flash

**What We Fear Most: Fears, there are so many, so many path ways they can take. They can make you stronger or lead you spirling down to madness. What would you do if your worst fear came true? What would The Team do? What do the fearless superheroes fear? Find out as you travel through their nightmares one at a time.**

**Thanks to: Inscriber for Beta-ing and YoungJustice101 for just reading some chapters :D**

**Chapter 1: Wally**

Wally blood ran cold as he watched the building explode in front of him; he sunk to his knees unsure of what to do, shock and grief coursing through his body.

_No, no, no, _he thought over and over before his thoughts pushed out their way through his mouth and he screamed. "No! No! This can't be happening it has to just be a bad dream!" He clutched his head, and ignore the rubble falling around him and the fire roaring in front of him.

Barry, Iris, Robin, Superboy, M'gann, Kaldur…..Artemis, they had all been inside that building.

"No! No!" He screamed tears rushing down his face. Then looking up at the sky screamed, "I want to wake up now Batman! I know this is just another training simulation! Please I want to wake up!" Nothing happened and his shoulders began to shake violently. "Please…please I just want to wake up."

But deep down inside he knew he wouldn't wake up because what he was seeing wasn't fake it was all very, very real.

He would never get to have that Mario Kart rematch against Robin, or admit to M'gann and Superboy that he knew they were dating. Never introduce Kaldur to fishing just to see his reaction, never get to finally beat Uncle Barry in a race, never taste his Aunt's cooking again. Never get tell Artemis he loved her.

More sobs shook his body, how was he going to tell everybody, what was Batman going to do to him? Here he was the fastest boy alive and the only person he could rescue was himself.

Suddenly he felt something fall over him and he jolted as walls began to close in around him, the cold stone pressing against his torn costume. He felt fear rise in his throat as the space got smaller and smaller.

"Please," he sobbed again softly begging. "Please I want to wake up." He curled up into a ball and continued to sob. "Please, I don't want to be alone. Please let me wake up. Please."

But no one was going to come and save him, he had lost everyone and all because he was too slow. So he welcomed the darkness as it clouded his vision, lost in confusion and sorrow.

_Screams came from the room, pleas to wake up, for the nightmare to end, until finally_ they stopped.

_BEEEEEEEPPPP_

_Flash jolted to his feet, vibrating quickly in place as he tried to see his nephew. Who had long since stopped thrashing, he had watched his fear filled eyes glaze over and his heart cease to work. The stupid door was the only thing stopping him from entering the room, he wanted so badly to vibrate right through it, but couldn't risk hurting a doctor in the process._

_Doctors started scrambling and yelling everywhere, in a blur of white lab coats and panic._

_"We just lost him!"_

_"Well do something!"_

_"Someone grab Flash!"_

_"Flash! Grab Batman!"_

_Clear!_

_ZzzzAAaaPP_

_Clear!_

_ZzzAAaaPP_

_Beep….Beep….Beep…._

_"He's stable again."_

_"Hang in there Wally, hang in there kid," He spoke to the door, his face against the window, blue eyes wide in fear for his nephew. Watching the yellow speedster tug on restraints and scream loudly, crying several times for him, Iris, his team, Roy, crying for anyone and everyone, loudly begging them not to leave him._

_"He can't hear you Barry, fear gas." Batman spoke in a monotone and it bugged him, bugged him that the Dark Knight wasn't doing anything._

_"I know, but that isn't gonna stop me from trying." A determination filled the Scarlet Speedster's eyes as he glared at the door keeping him from his partner, from his family._

**So what did you think? Also besides the Team Roy and Zatanna shall appear :D **

**The italics are like a story inside a story, its gonna be Justice League member people such as Flash, GA, Bats, ect**

**Anyways please review people it would make me feel great!**


	2. Dick Robin

**Chapter 2: Robin**

Robin opened his eyes foggily and looked around. What was going on? Where was he?

He was lying in some sort of bed in a cramped room, nothing like the big one he was used to at Bruce's.

He stood up shaking and went for his communicator only to poke himself in the ear.

"Hey! What's the big…!"

"Richard, Richard? Honey are you okay?" He froze, he knew that voice, but it couldn't be her could it.

"Richard I'm coming in," his eyes widened as he watched a women walk into the room. A women he thought he would never see again.

He sobbed loudly, happiness over taking his body, "Mom?"

"My little robin are you okay?" Her voice was the same as he remembered soft and caring like how you would expect a cloud to talk if it could.

He raced over and hugged her tightly, "I am now." He mumbled into her Flying Grayson costume tears racing down his cheeks.

Surprised the women tensed before she hugged the young boy back. "Shhh honey it's okay."

"I—I thought you were dead, they told me you and dad were dead," he sobbed loudly hugging her tighter.

"Mary is everything okay in here?" A new voice spoke, powerful and protective.

"Yes, John, Dick he just had a bad dream," replied Mary, her voice tight as she hugged her crying son.

Suddenly Robin was out his mother's arms and he flung himself into his father's.

"I can't believe you guys are alive, I thought, I mean I saw you guys fall, I watched you die," he buried himself into his father's arms.

"It's okay Dickie, we're right here," his father comforted him. "We're right here. We're not going anywhere."

"Promise?" Dick's voice was scared and fragile.

"Promise."

Suddenly time sped up and Dick was looking out at his parents as the flipped through the air, the safety net was removed as they did so.

_Ladies and Gentlemen! The Flying Graysons! John and his lovely wife Mary! Oh and we can't forget their little kid Richard!_

Loud cheers erupted from the crowd and Robin soaked it in. He missed the circus, missed his parents, then suddenly the cheers changed to cries and a loud snap was heard.

Robin's head twisted out to see his parents fall in what his eyes was slow motion. His mother's lips crying out his name and reaching towards her son before they hit the ground with a sickening snap.

"No!" Robin cried tears racing out of his eyes as he climbed down the latter and ran towards his parents bodies. "No! I just got them back! No!" He sobbed.

Then suddenly a tight form was embracing him and he turned to see Bruce Wayne hugging him tightly, pulling him away from their bodies.

Welcoming the familiar embrace he sobbed into the older man's chest until suddenly he lurched and fell over.

"No! Bruce!" He cried as he watched blood pour out of the man's body. "No! No! Bruce! Batman! Dad!" He screamed shaking the body, trying to revive the dead.

Suddenly an evil laugh filled his ears and he turned to see the Joker a smoking gun in his hands.

"Time to clip your wings Boy Blunder," He hissed a knife coming out of his sleeve and into his hands.

"Lights out!" And he lunged.

Robin screamed as he felt cold steel hit his arm and fell into darkness. After all he had just lost everyone why would he want to try and stay in the light.

_"MOM! DAD! BATMAN! Ahhhhhh!" Batman jolted up as his son's screams filled the hallways. _

_..Beep._

_"Robin!" All of his normal calmness, flew away as he tried to force himself into the room._

_"Sir you must remain—" A doctor tried to tell him, but he just galred._

_"Out of my way that's my son!" He tried not to cry. Batman didn't cry._

_"Batman they are correct you should—" A worried, yet calm voice reached his ears and he clenched his fists and he felt a green hand on his shoulder._

_Quickly he shrugged it off, "Stay out of this J'onn, you wouldn't be saying that if it was M'gann."_

_An eerie silence filled the room and Bruce didn't need to be a telepath to figure out what was going through the alien's head. _

_"I'm sorry that was I'm just…." Batman didn't finish his sentence. After all Batman was fearless, he didn't get scared, didn't get worried, didn't panic. _

_"Scared? But Batman doesn't get scared. You are scared to be scared." J'onn told him and Bruce's shoulders slouched as he sunk down to the ground next to his son's room._

_"Maybe not," He mumbled softly as he put his hands up to his face, trying desperately to ignore the hurt little eight year old he had worked so hard to hide from rising, but couldn't and finished. "But Bruce Wayne does, and right now I don't feel like being Batman." He admitted and for the first time since he had watched his parents die, he cried. Batman, no Bruce Wayne, sobbed. His body shook as he heard the screams of his partner, his student, his son, bounce off the walls._

_Beep…Beep…Beep...Beep_

_He lifted his head slowly as he heard the calming beeping sounds of the heart monitor return to normal._

_"He's stable now Bruce," J'onn told him, a green hand resting on his shoulder once again._

_This time Bruce didn't shrug it off and simply stated, "Yes, but for how long?"_

_The green hero in front of him remained quiet as Bruce asked the question that no one could answer._

**So what did you think of Robin's? I know that it was predictable, but hey its the most likely fear. :D (no wait would that be a :D or a :(, eh who knows anyways)**

**REVIEW REPLIES**

**SheWolfQueen: **Yep its Scarecrow XD Also glad you like it!

**Turkeyhead987: **O.o are you speaking SPANISH! Lol :D

**Candi711: **Yes they were affected too, also ya it starts sad until you realize its not real

**YJ-Lover: **I was planning on playing back what happened before they were affected, but it seemed more dramatic if I started with their fears first. Also glad you liked it!

**Rowanfall:** Lol of course I'm gonna have a chapter where they wake up otherwise we wouldn't get any juicey spitfire XD

**Fluffjustice: **Lol well in that case I have to make more!

**LadyDragonfly123: **Why thank you *bows* glad you liked it

**YoungJustice101: **ol don't worry I'll update and write more :D

**PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE! It means a lot that and it only takes about 10 seconds I timed it XD**


	3. M'gann Miss Martain

**Chapter 3: M'gann**

M'gann sat up coughing, "Hello!" She called. "Anybody!"

Silence meant her ears.

"Hello?"

More silence, she coughed again and then saw the source of her inability to breath. Everywhere flames were stretching over and around her. She screamed and backed away trying to escape the heat as it began to fog her mind.

"Superboy! Robin! Kid Flash! Kaldur Artemis! Help!" She screamed covering her head as the beams above her cracked and embers scattered around her.

"You lied to us M'gann," a voice cut through the crackling of embers and five shadowy figures stepped out of the flames. "You lied to us." The voice was chilly and she looked up to see Kaldur staring at her like she was a moldy sandwich.

"I..I don't understand," she stuttered as she tried to stand up, but only fell to her knees, as the heat sapped at her energy.

"You told us you were green, you're not green," Wally said bluntly.

Brown eyes widened in fear as she looked down at herself, she watched in terror as her hands turned white and she felt her hair disappear. If she looked in a mirror she was sure that her eyes would be a deadly looking red.

"But, but I'm still M'gann," she told them her voice shaking and tears fell from her eyes.

"No, you're not, you're a monster," Artemis hissed. "You lied to all of us you betrayed us. You almost got us all killed."

"I..I..I didn't mean to I'm sorry," Tears began to sprout out of her eyes as she tried to explain herself to her friends.

"You don't have to explain yourself to us; it's so black and white now. You were the mole, you were evil from the start, J'onn didn't even know you existed until a couple months ago," Robin hissed jabbing a finger at her. "It's true isn't it? Isn't it?"

"Yes," she squeaked as she tried to make herself smaller by curling into a ball.

"Come on guys let's go," Wally huffed and she watched as they turned around.

Superboy for the longest time just stood there and looked at her, a mixture of regret and disgust on his face.

"Conner," she whimpered holding out a three fingered white hand. "Conner please don't go."

He didn't say anything just turned around and left, but his emotions were enough. Anger and hate flew off him in waves, he didn't love her anymore.

"Don't go, please," she sobbed. "Don't leave me! I'm still M'gann…still your friend." She sobbed and curled into a ball.

The flames as the danced around her as she laid there trying to forget about the death that was about to attack her.

_"Don't leave me! Please I'm still M'gann!" J'onn darted away from Batman the second M'gann's cries reached his ears. Chaotic, panicked, and fear filled feelings meant him as he nearly crumbled to the ground, he rubbed his head as he listened to the doctors._

_"She's gone crazy!"_

_"Someone hold her down!"_

_"I can't she's created some kind of physic force field around her."_

_"Gah! Watch out for the flying plates!" _

_"What are you—Oh my gosh!"_

_The sound of shattering glass reached his ears, as he saw a plate fly out the door window and was forced to phase through the flying white disk. He winced as it shattered behind him, glass flying everywhere before settling to the ground like deadly snowflakes._

_"Someone get her uncle!"_

_He didn't even need to be invited; turning slightly transparent he floated through the door and said in a calm voice, "M'gann you must calm down." At least it sounded calm, but if you had listened closely you would've heard the slight panic to his voice, if you had been able to read his thoughts you would've seen a jumbled mess of a mind._

_"Get away from me! Stop! I'm still M'gann!" He winced at his niece's screams._

_"M'gann…" He begged, only to be interrupted by frantic beeping._

_..._

_"M'gann I am so sorry," he apologized tears coming to his eyes as he raised his hands, his eyes glowing an unnatural yellow._

_"Please don't leave me! I'm still…AHHHHHH!" It was all he could do from screaming himself as M'gann's pain and fear raced through his body before finally her heart slowed, and the confusion stopped._

_Beep..Beep…Beep..Beep_

_The echoing monitor filled the silent room, as he looked at his unconscious niece. Shattered plates lying everywhere, split medicine showing off the damage his niece could do, the damage she had done. _

_"J'onn w-what did you just do?" He turned to see a wide eyed Flash, even with his mask on J'onn could see the tear lined cheeks._

_"I did what was necessary in this situation, I put her under," he brushed a piece of red hair away from the green girl's face and looked down at her. She was beautiful, he could see why the Superboy liked her, but it made him wonder that if he knew about her true form, what would happen._

_"J'onn you make it sound like you killed her, you just knocked her out," Flash told him, before adding. "You did just knock her out right?" Usually the green alien would enjoy the speedster's stab at a joke, but not today, not now. Not when his whole world was falling apart._

_"Yes," He said solemnly looking at her, begging for her brown eyes to open. "but in the state she was in, I doubt she'll recover."_

_"Oh…I'm sorry," the speedster whispered, before walking away. Barry never walked…ever and this troubled J'onn._

_"So am I Barry," he whispered even though the man was gone. "So am I."_

**Sorry this took a while guys, anyways next up Kaldur!**

**Kaldur...**

_Even though they were all caught in different traps, their eyes all held the same emotions. Fear and dread._

_"You see what you've done Aqualad, you have failed, just as you knew you would. You always knew that one day your leadership would fail and so it has."_

**REVIEW REPLIE**

**FudoTwin17: **Lol Asterous! Ya…sad too….

**SheWolfQueen: **Thanks, I'm glad you liked it

**YoungJustice101: **Thanks I'm glad you liked it :D

**Candi711: **Ya….poor Robin…I'm feel evil now XD

**LyndseyRyder12: **Lol no don't worry you made sense and I'm glad you don't care that it's a bit cliché

**Miss Arrowette Unicorn: **I would but I haven't written her chapter yet and I need to go in a certain order in order for the iltalics to make sense

**YJfang141516: ***bows* why thank you.

**Irenerb: **Sorry I'm going in a certain order, Arty is about three away, sorry, but in order not to mess up the italics part of the story you're gonna have to wait a little

**BreeZ1: **Lol lots of people want Arty next here's what I told them: I'm going in a certain order, Arty is about three away, sorry, but in order not to mess up the italics part of the story you're gonna have to wait a little

**Rowanfall: **Yep! Juicy spitfire! Lovin it!

**Turkeyhead987: **Lol…wow way to make me feel dumb XD gosh turkey XD

**Please Review even a Smiley will do!**


	4. Kaldur Aqualad

**Chapter 4: Kaldur**

He felt like he was drowning, or at least what he thought it would feel like to drown. Drowning in smoke, everywhere fire was devouring the building around him. The smoke filled his gills and he coughed violently, he needed water, he needed it now or he would die.

"My friends," he coughed his voice weak and soft against the crackling of the flames and dying wood. "Help."

No one responded only the crackling of flames, the smoke rising around him as if trying to pull him out of his misery and into death.

Suddenly a shadow appeared from inside the flames, the crude shape of a human body slowly took shape inside the chaos.

"H-hello," he coughed. "Who's there? Artemis? Wally? M'gann? Conner?"

Suddenly a cold laugh echoed through the smoke, "no boy, but you have just given me the secret identities of your tiny little team."

"No," Kaldur gasped. "No!"

More laughter, empty, hallow, evil, echoed and crackled with the flames around him. "Come don't you want to see them. See how your teammates have fallen."

The figured stepped out of the flames and Kaldur gasped as Black Manta leaned over him.

A hand struck out and grabbed him by the throat; Kaldur clawed desperately trying to free himself from the iron grip around his neck.

"Look and watch as your team dies before your eyes and you Aqualad you will be helpless to help them." The same hallow laughter continued and Kaldur's eyes went wide as a wall fell and behind it his teammates appeared.

Wally was inside what appeared to be a freezer, his lips were blue and he was huddled in a ball in the corner, lying down; teeth chattering together. Kaldur wondered why the speedster simply did not just run, that's when he saw the blue lights over head and he watched in horror as the speedster tried to rise only to fall to the ground flat on his stomach and moan in pain.

_Gravity lamps, a speedsters' worse nightmare_, thought Kaldur in dismay.

Superboy had a glowing green rock around his neck that Kaldur knew all too well to be kryptonite.

M'gann was surrounded by fire, and she screamed as it brushed up against her body.

Artemis was simply handcuffed, a chain connecting her wrists to her ankles, and then finally to her neck; her broken bow was lying next to her, taunting her.

Robin was tightly bound, inside what appeared to be a clear tube; he probably would've escaped by now except that there was no lock to pick, no way to for one of the world's greatest escape artists to escape.

Even though they were all caught in different traps, their eyes all held the same emotions. Fear and dread.

"You see what you've done Aqualad, you have failed, just as you knew you would. You always knew that one day your leadership would fail and so it has."

"No, no we will beat you, we will—"Kaldur choked as the grip tightened around his neck.

"You have failed there is no way to win this battle, now watch as they die," Manta laughed as he pushed a button and Kaldur closed his eyes as screams meant his ears. "You have failed Aqualad, your leadership has failed." The taunts of the villain roared in his ears and he hung his head in shame.

This was all his fault, all his fault. He should've never accepted the offer to become leader, it was not his place, not his role, he had doomed them all. He had failed everyone. He was an unfit leader, an unfit hero, an unfit friend.

Tears rolled down his face as the screams around him softened and then disappeared, death finally silencing them.

_Beep.. Beep.. Beep. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP._

_"We're losing the Atlantean." Aquaman lifted his head feebly as he looked towards the door. All his strength was leaving him, as he heard the doctors panic._

_"Well don't just stand there do something!"_

_"Like what? We can't keep this up all day!"_

_"How about you say that to Batman or Aquaman I'll plan your funeral."_

_Aquaman clenched his fists as a silence filled the room wanting nothing more than to break down the door and punch the living day lights out of whoever had tried to give up hope._

_"That's what I thought now hurry."_

_"I'm sorry I'm an unfit hero, I'm sorry." Kaldur's remorse filled groans made him snap._

_All rational thinking left Aquaman's mind and he busted down the door. It landed with a loud clang on the ground. He saw his son in all, but blood lying there tossing and turning, trying to pull away from the cuffs that now bound him, "KALDUR!" Glaring at everyone in the room he grabbed the nearest man to him and shook him rapidly, yelling," Come on you idiots! You're doctors for crying out loud! Wake him up!"_

_"Sir, I'm sorry we're trying, but—" The doctor's eyes were filled with fear as he stuttered an answer, but he didn't care._

_He just brought the man up to his face and growled, "Try harder!"_

_"Aquaman!" Suddenly a yellow gloved hand was separating him from the poor man in front of him. Who scrambled back quickly eyes wide with fear. "What do you think you're doing?"_

_He said nothing and silence followed until, Kaldur's voice filled the air again._

_"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get you killed I'm sorry."_

_"Someone help the kid before he dies of self pity!" Flash, the man holding him commanded, but it was so unlike the man. He was the League's jokester and comedian it was weird to hear him talk in such a way._

_Beep…Beep…Beep…Beep…_

_"He's stable."_

_"He'll be fine Orin, I promise," the speedster tried to comfort him as he pulled him out of the room and quickly replaced the door._

_"Don't make promises you can't always keep Flash," Orin growled at the man, whose eyes widened in fear as the king toward over him._

_"Hey at least you're not GA he has two on his head," Flash didn't sound like he was joking, but the Ataltean knew better, Flash was never serious, ever._

_"Flash this isn't the time for jokes," He growled as he walked away towards the training area, he needed something to hit._

_"Whose joking?" the blond asked no one, but the air. He had left J'onn only to be thrown down and scolded by his teammate, friend, and family in all, but blood. He walked away slowly, back to Wally's room. He wasn't helping anyone so why try anymore?_

**So what did you think? Poor Flash can't catch a break...ya I really like Flash so you might see a lot of him :D**

**Anyways how would you guys feel about me ended on Wally, like have the very beginning of a new nightmare start before he wakes up. I'm just trying to think of how I want to end this story.**

**Anyways UP NEXT**

**Superboy:**

_He screamed as electricity raced up his body; before he stopped and felt his vision go blurry._

_"That," he heard Kaldur growl angrily. "Was for betraying us, for playing the role Cadmus made for you. For nearly killing us all. You monster."_

_Through tear and pain blurred eyes he watched a blue and red clad man, he knew all too well, float down from the sky. His chest sported a giant S inside a shield, the same one as his shirt._

**For those who were wondering this is the order:**

**~Wally  
>~Robin<br>~M'gann  
>~Kaldur<br>Superboy  
>Artemis<br>Roy_-Was one of my favorites to write :D_  
>and finally<br>Zatanna _(she still needs a fear all I can think of is reliving the witch trials/burings, losing her voice, watching her dad die, ect. but I don't really like them so I'm open to suggestions)_**

**~=Been posted**

**REVIEW REPLIES!**

**LyndseyRyder12: **Lol…wow XD Also ya M'gann seems like the type of person who seems all happy and bubbly, but has some dark secrets. Lol is it weird that I actually did sing it XD

**YoungJustice101: ***hands you a tissue* don't cry, M'gann will only be a little emotionally scarred….okay maybe that wasn't the best thing to say XD

**Dreamgirl32: ***blinks* wow I loved you're review it totally made my day :D

**Leafysummers: **I'm trying to reference Wally's reaction to Arty's death in Failsafe. From what I saw in that if Arty were actually to die he would be heartbroken and depressed. So it was my way of sneaking in Spitrfire, but anyways on to your other question. Miss M is indeed a white martian at least in the comics and it would explain why she freaked out with Black Canary about turning _white._

**Turkeyhead: **Will do!

**LianLives4ever: **Wow….are you a mind reader or something? That's the exact order. Superboy then Arty…how'd you know?

**Candi711: **I would assume so, I mean it would be a pretty hard thing to keep from someone who can read your mind.

**Fluffjustice: ***hands tissue* Ya…lots of people have been crying you won't believe how many of these I've handed out *pats tissue box* anyways glad you liked it

**SheWolfQueen: **Thanks I'm glad you liked it!

**BreeZ1: **Lol, okay will do!

**Irenerb: **WILL DO! :D :D

**Please review they mean a lot! Also I want to write a Barry/Wally FATHER/SON BONDING fic. Any ideas are welcome!**

**NOW PUSH THE BUTTON!**

**-_- Come on I'm waiting PUSH IT!**


	5. Conner Superboy

**Chapter 5: Superboy**

Superboy looked out at his friends in confusion. What was going on? Why weren't they talking to him?

Suddenly a fist came and contacted with his face and he gasped in shock, before he could even recover another fist came and plowed him over the side of the building he was one.

"We should've known you were the traitor Superboy," someone hissed and he turned to see Robin holding a strange green glowing rock. With each step the Boy Wonder took towards him, Superboy felt weaker and his head began to pound. "We should've realized that you really were the _weapon _Cadmus made you to be."

"What no I—" Superboy was cut off as a powerful psychic blast hit his head and he screamed out in pain.

"You lied to us Conner," a voice sobbed from behind him and he turned to see M'gann her eyes blood shot and her body was shaking with sobs. "And all this time I thought you loved me!" She screamed psychically sending him hurling into a building.

Where a yellow blur ran up and began to punch him over and over, "I can't believe you hurt her like that! You idiot traitor scum! Superman was right about you! You're nothing, just a clone, just a weapon!"

"No," Superboy whimpered trying to dodge the blows. "No I didn't please I—"

He whimpered as blow after blow landed upon him, yellow and red streaks flying through the air, pounding him deeply into the wall.

Suddenly a voice broke through the crowd, calm yet demanding, "Stop it Wally."

_Kaldur, _he thought, he was saved Kaldur always saw people for what they were not what others thought them to be.

"Kaldur thank goodness, I—"

He screamed as electricity raced up his body; before he stopped and felt his vision go blurry.

"That," he heard Kaldur growl angrily. "Was for betraying us, for playing the role Cadmus made for you. For nearly killing us all. You _monster_."

Through tear and pain blurred eyes he watched a blue and red clad man, he knew all too well, float down from the sky. His chest sported a giant S inside a shield, the same one as his shirt.

He watched as Robin calmly put the green rock away and stepped back all the while glaring at him as though he were a stray dog.

"You disgust me," the hero said, his blue eyes narrowing at Conner, they were Conner's eyes, but at the same time they weren't. These eyes were deadly and could turn red in an instant; Conner's were frightened and wide, wishing that the nightmare would end. That he would just die. "I can't believe that you betrayed your friend's your family."

With that a red gloved fist made contact with his face and Conner screamed loudly before letting darkness slowly take him. He watched as his team, his friends, his family, walked away from him never looking back, never faltering, before he slipped into darkness and what he hoped was death. A life away from hurt, away from Cadmus, away from his living nightmare.

_BEEP..BEEP…BEEEEEEEP_

_Superman jolted up and covered his ears as the high pitched squeal filled his ears. _

_"What was—?" He stopped mid-sentence as panicked screams filled the air and a distraught voice called out desperately for him to come back, before it stopped suddenly._

_Flying quickly he scanned the area looking desperately around Happy Harbor for the sound of the voice. The poor kid, he was pretty sure it had been a boy, sounded so hurt, so distraught, and confused. So where was he?_

_Suddenly his eyes landed on the Mountain, and looking through the walls he saw a boy that looked just like him, lying perfectly still. His blue eyes glazed over, and dead, but the fear was evident, the panic was still there. His mouth open mid-scream._

_He watched in horror as shook paddles were produced and several clears were called out, before the boy began to trash again. Screaming out in agony and confusion._

_He knew that boy so well, he knew the black hair, the unnatural blue eyes, he knew the scream, he knew it all. It was all like him just years younger, the boy was his clone distraught and confused, but it was none of his business right? After all the boy wasn't really human correct? Then again, was he really human himself?_

_He shook the thoughts out of his head suddenly, before streaking to the Cave in a blue and red blur. Bursting into the Med Bay he asked,_

_"Where is he?"_

_He was meant by Batman who was sitting on the floor outside a room, he covered his ears as Dick's screams filled the air and watched as Bruce winced, but managed._

_"Who?"_

_"Superboy."_

_"Why do you care? You've done nothing for him, only make him feel unwanted," Bruce told him glaring at him daring him to argue. _

_"I-I-Bruce! This isn't the time! Where is he?"_

_"Why? What are you going to do brush him off like always as soon as he wakes up?" The Dark Knight challenged the Man of Steel, his eyes glaring up at him._

_"Bruce…please…he needs me," the krytonian begged._

_"He needed you a long time ago Clark, you were never there. Tell me do you even know his real name?"_

_Superman's mouth opened and shut, but refused to work as he looked down at his feet, falling to the ground slowly._

_"I thought so…good-bye Clark," With that Clark started to slowly floating out the door. _

_That's when the scream filled the air, it was unlike any he had heard before. It was scared and angry all at the same time. Confused and fragile. It sounded like a child, it sounded like him. Before Batman could say anything he turned and with speed to rival the Flash's flew off in search of his death fighting copy._

_Batman just smirked, before it fell as more screams joined Conner's._

**So I really liked writing Superman's reaction, but poor Conner is going to wake up and not know how to react. If I feel like torturing the kid I might have Superman leave before he wakes up just so I can stay with the serise a little. *shrugs* Who knows**

**So what did you think of this chapter: Love? Hate? Tell me!**

**UP NEXT: Artemis (Expect Spitfire)**

_She looked down at him and sobbed, behind the joke his eyes were wild with fear and she watched as his legs twitched. He wanted to run, he wanted to escape, wanted to fight, but he couldn't. She knew the feeling._

_"Hey Arty," he coughed his eyes starting to grow hazy. "I'm not gonna make it am I?" He asked her, and she felt her whole body shake as his green eyes unfocused._

_"No! No! No! KF! Come on stay with me, you're going to make it! Stay with me!" She yelled at him, slapping his cheeks softly, while squeezing his hand with her free one._

****Order  
>~Wally<br>~Robin  
>~M'gann<br>~Kaldur  
>~Superboy<br>Artemis  
>Roy-Was<em> one of my favorites to write :D<em>  
>and finally<br>Zatanna  
><strong>****~=Been Posted**

**REVIEW REPLIES**

**Tu****rkeyhead987: **Cool what show is it? I found one I've been meaning to show you. I'm gonna laugh when they turn out to be the same one :D Also ya I wish YJ had subtitles too, but I think most of them are out on disk now :D

**Rowanfall: **Ya Robin's was actually inspired by Teen Titans where The Brain freezes everyone and they're all trapped in these glass tubes :D but shhhh that's our secret XD

Also I'll take a look at Zatanna's family

**Candi711: **Hmmmm ya Spitfire fluff would be fun even though I don't plan on them admitting their love for each other in this story just some more Wally denial and hopefully a tiny bit of fluff like hugs, but no kisses

**Talkin2fast4u: **(lol talking way to fast just like Wally!) anyways don't worry you'll get your Spitfire ending

**Artemis Is Awesome: **Hmmm that's actually a smart idea I'll have to see what I can do with it

**SheWolfQueen: **Ya he does :D

**YoungJustice101: **Ya, sometimes being labeled as the jokester can be bad, because when you're trying to be serious no one will take you seriously

**ChocoinoLatte: **Thanks I'm glad you like it actually I'm a little disappointed because I want to go in a specific order so I can't post Roy's yet XD I love how his came out.

**Irenerb: **Lol well Happy Birthday then :D

**Celestialstarynight: **That's okay, I don' t know a lot about her either XD

**LyndseyRyder12: **I know Flash rocks! Speedsters just rock in general XD Also I'm sorry if you don't like Conner because in all honesty this wasn't my best work so tell me if you liked it or not :D Also ya me too I really want to post Roy's :D

**So there we go!**

**Anyways please review you guys!**

**You think I'm kidding? -_-**

**PUSH THE BUTTON! XD**


	6. Artemis

**IMPORTANT: I am going on vaction which means no computers, which means no updates for about a week XD**

**Chapter 6: Artemis**

Artemis looked around confused, where was she? Suddenly a sharp crackling laughter filled the air and instinctively she reached for her bow, only to grab thin air. Panic began to make a home in her thoughts, before Robin's voice interrupted it.

_Get traught, or get dead!_

Taking a deep breath she slowly began to walk forward, feeling the wall with her hand as darkness began to overtake her vision. The lights began to slowly go out and her whole body shook, whether it was from fear or the cold she wasn't sure.

Suddenly the heavy footsteps of combat boots echoed through the hall and she froze. The laugh came again from the same direction and she ran. She knew that laugh, she knew what it meant, but most of all she knew she didn't want to see the owner.

Suddenly a hand reached out and grabbed her wrist and she screamed as she turned to stare into the smiling face of the Chestire Cat.

She paled and her instincts took over as she punched the mask and kicked the feet out from under the person holding her and promptly took off running. Straight into a hockey masked man, she toppled to the ground and stared up wide eyed at the man in front of her.

His hair was blond like hers, his build was like hers, his eyes were like hers, but everything were also different. His blond hair was crudely cut and dirty, stained slightly with crimson. His build was threatening and demanding, but his eyes were the biggest difference. His eyes were pools of pure evil. Grey blue pools that held no remorse, no regret, only anger, and evil. They were murderous as he smiled.

"Hello there Artemis," he sneered, leaning over her. She spit in his face and he recoiled baring his teeth at her. "Why? My dear girl is that any way to treat your father." Then he noticed the girl behind her, out cold and bleeding from the head. "Or your sister for that matter. I would assume your mother taught you better."

Artemis growled at the man trying to hide her fear, "she did, but you taught me to hate you."

Sportmaster's eyes narrowed and with reflexes that would make Wally jealous lashed out at his daughter, pinning her against the wall, a knife inches from her face. "Now come on sweetie, I trained you better." He sneered. "Now tell me what you know about your little team and the Justice League, or who knows your mother might just see the light." He smirked at the end like he was telling some sort of inside joke.

Artemis's eyes widened slightly in panic before they relaxed and she screamed loudly, "KF, Baywatch! Help!" She wasn't sure why she called Wally's name or why it was in her head, but it was. Maybe it was simple because he would be able to get to her first. Right that had to be it. It's not like she cared about him or something like that.

The silence that followed scared her. Where was her team? Where was Wally?

Then to her supervise Sportsmaster laughed, he opened up his mouth and through yellow tinted teeth he laughed. It was an evil laugh, hallow, and unemotional.

"What?" Artemis asked as she struggled to get away. "What's so funny?"

"Why you are my dear, here let me show you. Jade, dear, could you bring our little friend to us."

Artemis watched wide eyed as Jade got up slowly shaking her head and wiping away blood before, muttering something about being called dear and sauntered off, to fetch what Artemis wasn't sure. She had a guess, but she didn't want it to be true.

"Please tell me you didn't," she begged him. "Please tell me you didn't hurt any of them."

The man just smirked, "now why would I lie to you daughter?"

She watched in silent horror as Chestire slowly dragged in a battered up boy, she knew all too well. His red hair stuck up everywhere, his goggles were cracked, and his costume. Her eyes widened as she tried not to cry. His costume was ripped and torn, stained crimson with blood.

His ankles were chained tightly together, she felt her stomach flip flopped, as she followed the chain, it connected to his wrists and from there his neck, he looked like some sort of ancient Greek statue.

"No!" She cried, adrenaline rushing into her body as she kicked her father where it counts and raced over to get to Wally, get to the one person she might actually care about. She barely registered her father crumbling in pain, or how her sister didn't even bother to try and stop her as she knelt down and flipped over the speedster. Feeling for his heartbeat, she sighed when she found it, but the relief was short lived as his heartbeat matched hers, this wouldn't have been a problem except for the fact that this was much too slow for a speedster.

"Wa-Kid Flash, Kid Flash wake up," she said, nudging him softly trying to get him to open his eyes.

_I will not cry, _she thought as she felt tears prick her eyes. _I will not cry_

"Kid Flash, KF, Baywatch, Wallman, come on you idiot wake up!" She called out every nickname she knew, as she tried to revive the boy in her arms. Ignoring how the red blood, his blood, was soaking into her costume. "Please Baywatch, call me names, call me a replacement, make fun of me, call me Arty, come on!" No longer was she trying to stop the tears as she tried to get the one true person, besides her mom, that she might love, that she might actually let past the walls she had worked so hard to build up. "Please you jerk, wake up because if you die on me I swear I'm gonna kill you!" She hissed, slapping him softly.

A cough and then, "How you gonna do that if I'm…" another cough, this time red liquid splattered up out of his mouth, but he still finished. "…If I'm dead?"

She looked down at him and sobbed, behind the joke his eyes were wild with fear and she watched as his legs twitched. He wanted to run, he wanted to escape, wanted to fight, but he couldn't. She knew the feeling.

"Hey Arty," he coughed his eyes starting to grow hazy. "I'm not gonna make it am I?" He asked her, and she felt her whole body shake as his green eyes unfocused.

"No! No! No! KF! Come on stay with me, you're going to make it! Stay with me!" She yelled at him, slapping his cheeks softly, while squeezing his hand with her free one.

He gave her a cocky grin, "you know you're pretty when you're in mortal terror." He slurred looking up at her. "You're always pretty." He began playing absentmindedly with her hair before he flinched and his breathing hitched as pain traveled through his body.

She looked down at him and sobbed, "Please, Wally." She whispered hugging his hand. "Please don't leave me."

Slowly, painfully, he lifted a hand and touched her face, "I don't want to leave, Arty, but we both know I'm not gonna make it. That I'm not going back with you."

"No! Please Baywatch don't you dare do this to me!" She cried the dam behind her eyes breaking and she let tears pour willingly.

"Figures…" More coughs, more blood. "Figures…I'd have to die, before…before you'd finally….cry." He was losing too much blood; he was losing too much energy. "So much black…" An eruption of coughs, complete with blood red lava, as the eruption made his whole body shook. Still he managed to finish, "so much blackmail and I won't…won't even be able to use it."

"Please," she begged him. "Please Wally stop talking save your energy." No longer caring about secret identities.

Another smiley, it was bloody, but it was still the smile she loved. "Good-bye Arty, I love—"

With that he gasped in pain, his body gave a jolt and he fell limp into her arms. She watched in horror as his eyes glazed over and shut, never to open again. She watched the smile fall, felt his heartbeat stop, and watched as his chest failed to rise and fall, with the labored breaths it had been carrying moments before.

"No!" She cried eyes wide. "No! No! No! You idiot! You jerk! Wake up!" She cried as she began CPR, trying to get his heart pumping, trying to make him open his eyes again, but she knew it was too late. She knew it wasn't going to happen.

"Wally you idiot wake up! Don't do this to me! WALLY!" She kept screaming at the lifeless body in front of her, tears streaming from her eyes. Fear and anger building up inside her heart, before finally she stopped and just sobbed.

"Now look what you've done _Arty,_" her dad taunted her from behind. "I l-love y-you A-arty, b-but you got me k-killed." He said mocking Wally's voice.

She felt her hands ball into fists and with a roar of rage she launched herself at her father. She was blinded now, blinded by anger, by sorrow, by fear.

"I hate you!" She screamed, digging her fists into the man's face. "I hate you!"

To her surprise the man just laughed, as he caught her punch and sent her hurling into the wall.

"You don't hate me Arty," he sneered. "You're scared of me and after you're teammates find out that _you _killed _Wally _over there, they're gonna be scared of _you. _They're gonna hate _you._"

She looked up at him eyes wide with new fear, "You wouldn't! You couldn't! You have no proof!"

"I would. I can and your DNA is all over the body, there's a reason why villains wear gloves you know." He said smirking at her. "But, we'll have to make it look like he put up a fight." With that he raised a fist and she howled as it connected with her body.

"No," she sobbed curling into a ball, as blow after blow fell. "No, please, stop." It was over, Wally was gone, she was being framed by her own father, it was over.

"Jade," she sobbed looking over at her sister, eyes hopeful, her sister just looked away, regret shining in her eyes. The fake Chestire grin no longer able to conceal her emotions.

It was over, it was the end. As cliché as it sounded, Artemis knew that the end of her world was now. She closed her eyes and ignoring the fear and pain that gripped her, whispered.

"I'm coming Wally." And slipped into the welcoming blanket of death.

Away from the fear, away from the pain, away from the terror.

_"Wally you idiot wake up!"_

_"Don't do this to me! WALLY!"_

_BEEEEEEEEP_

_Green Arrow shot up in an instant and with speed that would rival Flash's, or at the very least that nephew of his, raced to the door._

_"Please sir we ask that you—" one of the outside nurses told him._

_"I don't care if you ask me to do something or not, that's my niece I'm going in there!" He growled at her, sending her his own version of the Daddy-Bats glare as Flash called it._

_"Sir you don't understand you will just get in the way," the nurse tried to reason with him._

_"Just get in the way! Listen her lady," he said jabbing a finger at the nurse. "I have two of my partners and kids in all, but blood in some private room screaming their heads off. Don't you just get in the way me! Now you have five seconds before I just bust down the door myself."_

_The nurse's eyes widened with fear as she backed away slowly, "please sir…Mr. Green Arrow, you don't understand—"_

_"Time up," he growled eyes hardening and he reached for an arrow, only for a hand to stop his. He growled whirling around on the source. "What do you think—"_

_He stopped mid-sentence as his eyes found Black Canary, her eyes wide with fear, her cheeks tear stained._

_"Ollie," she looked up at him. "Please don't do anything stupid." He relaxed slightly only for his concern to turn to his girlfriend. She was begging, Black Canary, never begged…ever. It was against the laws of universe._

_"She's…" He tried, but his voice was leaving him, now that his anger was being replaced by fear._

_BEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPP_

_ZzzzAaaaPppp_

_ZzzzAaaPppp_

_"It's not working! She's not coming back! It's like she's lost all will to live!" Someone cried from beyond the door and Ollie broke._

_His heart crumbled as he sunk to the floor, head in hands as he listened to the doctors shout orders at each other._

_"She's…she's dying," he forced out. "No, she is dead." He looked up at his girlfriend, who looked down at him with equal worry._

_She had seen Ollie on bad days, days when Roy had almost died, days when he had almost died, when she had almost died. She had watched him poor out his heart and soul, but never like this. She had always seen him bounce back, had always seen him never give up, yet here he was sitting in front of her. Broken and fearful. All of Green Arrow's bravery had left him, leaving the teenager who had been marooned on that island years ago._

_"Shhhh," she tried comforting him, sitting down next to him. "Please Ollie, it's gonna be okay. Nothing's going to happen to them."_

_He shook his head, "don't say things that aren't true." He told her. "I've never forgiven myself when I failed Roy and now I'm about to fail Artemis too. I had another chance and now I've lost it. What am I supposed to do now Dinah, now that I've lost two of them? All in one fine swoop."_

_Black Canary open and shut her mouth unsure of how to answer. Luckily a soft beeping saved her._

_Beep…..Beep Beep…Beep_

_"She's okay Ollie," she told him. "She's alive."_

_Green Arrow opened his mouth to say something, but a loud scream that he knew all too well echoed through The Cave._

_"GREEN ARROW! NOOOO! OLLIE! HELP! PLEASE!"_

_He jumped up instantly and ran, one thought going through his brain over and over. "Roy. That was Roy's scream."_

**So what did you think? I like Arty's, but up next is Roy's and I loved writing his! In my opinion its the best one, but who knows.**

**UP NEXT Roy:**

_"Who. Did. I. Kill?" Roy growled through his teeth, trying to ignore the tears that were threatening to spill._

_Silence and then, "Wally. You killed Wally."_

_Roy's eyes widened as he took multiple steps backwards, "What! No! No! No! I would never! He's one of my best friends! How could you guys think that I would kill him? He's like my little brother!" Roy was losing it; tears were streaming out his eyes. Whether he did it or not, Wally was dead. His brother in all, but flesh and blood was dead._

**Dun, dun, dun, that should keep you mad at me until I get back XD**

**Review Replies!**

**LyndseyRyder12: **Ya I guess…I wasn't too proud of Conner's….Eh oh well. Also Roy's is awesome I promise! Also ya Jay is maybe an exception MAYBE just cuz I don't know a lot about him.

**ShenanigansKid: **Glad you like it even though it is sad

**Adoglover5: **Yep, Scarecrow cliché yes, but I still love writing this story XD

Also glad you like Robin's and Wally's originally I was only going to do Wally, but I thought what the hey XD

**YoungJustice101: **Don't cry! Crying's no fun XD *hands tissue* Lol yes the Super-Jerk sorry Super_man _and I use the word man very loosely right now XD

**SheWolfQueen: **Glad you like it and if you want to hug Supey right now just wait until Roy's in my opinion his is the most heartbreaking

**Jedi-Padawan14: **Thanks I'm glad you like it!

**Candi711: **Well Bats is depressed, besides if he were to punch Superman he'd probably break his hand XD anyways BC will make an appearance as you have seen

**Nerdychick: **Lol a lot of people have been saying that solely for the spitfire XD

**Irenerb: **Glad you liked it! Stay tuned for more :D

**Rowanfall: **Yes spitfire is indeed coming XD (cellphone dance?) anyways Inscriber is in fact still my Beta but she doesn't respond a lot and I'm not a very patient person….so ya put two and two together, I usually send them for feedback and if I don't get them soon enough I post

**Turkeyhead987: **It wasn't the same show, but I've seen the show you were talking about XD Also thank you glad you liked it

**Celestialstarynight: **Lol it's okay, after all this depressing stuff laughter can be good

**Please review thanks!**


	7. Roy Red Arrow Speedy

**Chapter 7: Roy**

Roy ran through the over grown trees, dodging and slapping branches away from him as he did so. His bow was in hand and notched with an arrow. It scared him how quiet the forest was, there was no birds calling, no scattering of animals, just silence. It seemed as if the Earth had just froze, even the wind had ceased to work.

Silently he walked along, waiting for something to jump out at him, waiting for something to shoot. That's when he heard it, the loud snap of a twig. Twirling quickly he let his arrow fly in the direction, only too late did he realize what he had shot at.

"GA!" He screamed as he watched the arrow pierce the older archer's shoulder, and watched his face twist up in pain, dropping to his knees. "Ah crap!" Racing over to his ex-mentor he watched in horror as the green vigilant sent him a glare and pushed him away. "I'm, so sorry. I thought—I mean—"

He was cut off by another glare and Ollie quietly, but harshly, saying, "I thought that it couldn't be true there was no way that he, that you would do it."

Roy blinked, "Do? Do what?"

He watched as Ollie's eyes filled with hurt, "And you still act the part. Why can't you just see that you've been found out?"

"Found out? Wait GA I'm confused what's going on?" Roy felt fear beginning to bubble in his heart, expanding and growing from the fear that had already been there to start with. The fear that had started with his father's death and the promises that he would never become anything, never gain anything from his life.

The fear that he had worked so hard to cover, the fear he had worked so hard to cage and hide.

To his surprise the older mentor's eyes just hardened as he glared at him, "You were the mole Roy; we've figured it all out now. There's no reason to keep lying."

With those words, everything froze. He forgot about how Green Arrow, his mentor, and might as well be father, was kneeling in front of him bleeding. He forgot about the arrow that was sticking out of his shoulder, his arrow. All he could here was those words over and over like a broken record player.

_You were the mole_

_You were the mole_

_You were the mole_

Taking a sharp breath he shook his head, and gave Ollie a bewildered look. "What do you mean? I'm not the mole! Why would you guys ever think that?"

He watched as Green Arrow's eyes again hardened, "my new partner gave us a tip."

Roy's eyes hardened as he growled, "Artemis. There's no way you can believe that villain's daughter! She was probably trying to frame me."

To his surprise the older archer seemed to age ahead ten years, and his eyes became tired and regretful. "That's what I thought at first too; I yelled at her, told her there was no way that it just wasn't possible. I was wrong. We found security footage of you robbing Wayne Industries, we watched you….Roy we watched you kill someone."

Roy's eyes widened, "What no! There was no way I would ever! Ollie this is crazy! I…I…I…" Tears were filling Roy's eyes as finally he got the courage to ask. "Just who did I kill?"

Ollie looked down at the ground, "You should stop Roy, you're just hurting people now you know. Stop pretending."

"Who. Did. I. Kill?" Roy growled through his teeth, trying to ignore the tears that were threatening to spill.

Silence and then, "Wally. You killed Wally."

Roy's eyes widened as he took multiple steps backwards, "What! No! No! No! I would never! He's one of my best friends! How could you guys think that I would kill him? He's like my little brother!" Roy was losing it; tears were streaming out his eyes. Whether he did it or not, Wally was dead. His brother in all, but flesh and blood was dead.

"You DNA was all over the body, he was trapped inside a foam substance that you use, and an arrow, your arrow, was inside his neck." Ollie said bluntly. "We now know why you left that day Roy. It was getting too hard for you to keep your cover."

Roy just kept stumbling back, until finally he hit a tree and he sunk to the ground crying.

He had killed Wally. He shook his head, no he hadn't killed Wally; he wasn't going to listen to the archer. He would never kill anybody, well maybe Artemis when he saw her again, but never his favorite speedster.

Suddenly he heard Ollie say, "good-bye Roy." And felt strong hands grab his arms and force them behind his back, cuffs fastening tightly onto them.

Instantly, instinctively, he began to struggle.

"Stop it you moron," he heard a voice growl behind him. He turned to see Robin, you could tell he had been crying, had been letting the orphaned little circus boy shine through. "Stop pretending like you're innocent."

"But…Di…Robin…I didn't—"

He tried to protest, but Robin just slugged him in the face.

"That," he growled. "Was for Wally. This," Suddenly another punch rocketed into his face. "is for betraying us. And this," a huge kick to the stomach sent him flying backwards, "is just to show you how much I hate you now." The infamous Bat-glare shot through Dick's mask and Roy shrunk back, ashamed.

That is until someone began to drag him away, that someone being Flash.

_Oh crap! Flash! _Roy thought in panic. Flash was going to kill him, and if Flash didn't Batman was going to. Wally was just as much Batman's family as he was Flash's.

"GREEN ARROW!" He called struggling, trying desperately to pull away from his bonds. "NOOOO! OLLIE! HELP! PLEASE!" He watched as Artemis walked over to his struggling mentor's side, and shot him a smirk as she waved good-bye. What he could only assume were fake tears rolling down her cheeks.

He kept crying out, somewhere he heard the snap of his bow, and he felt a part of him break. Screaming he tossed Flash off him and ran, knowing he would never make it, but trying none the less. He had to clear his name. He had to show that he didn't kill Wally, if only to prove it to himself, but it was too late now. He had already been proven guilty; innocence was no longer an option.

He felt strong red gloved hands grab him roughly and in seconds he was thrown into a dark cell. Using a trick Ollie had taught him he brought his hands out from behind his back and put them in front of him. Not to try and escape, but to try and make himself smaller. Curling up tightly into a ball in the corner of the cell he sobbed.

He sobbed out of confusion and fear. He had no idea what was going on all he knew was that Wally was dead and apparently it was his fault. Apparently he was the mole, the traitor and he was beginning to believe these lies were true.

_"GREEN ARROW! NOOOO! OLLIE! HELP! PLEASE!"_

_Ollie raced down the hall and this time complete ignoring the nurse raced into Roy's room, pushing doctors aside. To his surprise no one, not Batman, not Black Canary, not even the doctors tried to stop him._

_"Shhh, Roy," he said calmly trying to hide the fear he was feeling. "Roy I'm right here." He tried to reach out and touch the boy, but instantly Roy thrashed against his restraints and twisted away._

_"No!" he screamed. "No! Stop I'm not the traitor! Leave me alone! Leave me alone!"_

_"Roy…" Ollie said tears coming to his eyes, as he tried to calm his son in all, but blood down, to help him escape from the nightmare he was trapped him. "Roy, please, it's me Ollie. You know ol' Robin Hood." Ollie's smile was short lived as Roy again twisted out of his grip and continued to thrash._

_"I didn't kill anyone! I promise! I didn't kill Wally!"_

_Ollie froze and looked up at Black Canary, who had gone white and collapsed into a chair. _

_"He's…" The green archer spoke softly and slowly trying to find words. "He's scared that he's going to betray us. That he's going to kill somebody."_

_Black Canary looked at her boyfriend for a long time, before finally standing up and leading him out the door. Well more like dragging him out the door._

_However, Ollie refused to budge gripping onto the side of Roy's bed like his life depended on it. In the archer's eyes his life probably did depend on the boy's safety. Finally through tear blurred eyes, Black Canary grabbed one of his knock out gas arrows and shoved it in his face._

_"What the—" As Green Arrow's sentence fell short, she tried to ignore the look of hurt and betrayal in his eyes, before finally they shut and she dragged him out of the room._

_Not apologizing to the doctors for anything, because in all honesty she agreed with Ollie. Keeping the mentors and parents away from their sidekicks, no partners, was wrong and torture for the mentors as well._

_He support was only backed up as she saw a tear cheek stained Batman on the ground head in hands, and she finally realized just how important it was for these kids to survive, because if they didn't she didn't think that any of the other heroes were going to survive either._

**So what did you guys think? This was by far my favorite to write and just plain favorite overall, (Arty's chapter was a close second) so what did you guys think?**

**UP NEXT Zatanna:**

_"Well my dear young friend, you have been accused of a witch do you know what we do to witches?" He asked her a evil humorous glint in his eyes._

_"We burn them," someone finished and Zatanna looked up through the flames in fear as a blond girl walked up behind Wally._

_Zatanna's eyes widened in fear and she began to struggle screaming out soundlessly for help. Ever since her history teacher talked about the Witch Trials, she had been deathly afraid of fire, she hadn't told anyone not even her father, it was her secret, just like Artemis had her secrets._

_She would never tell anyone, but secretly she had weighed down her shoes with metal linings in the soles in case she ever was tried for being a witch, she would sink, not float._

_Suddenly she winced as eerie laughter filled the air, the same laughter that she had heard before her black out. _

**REVIEW REPLIES**

**AdenaWolf: **Here's a tissue *looks inside box* I'm gonna need more tissues…

**YoungJustice101: ***hands you lots of tissues* you're gonna need these *looks at empty box* Well there goes another one *throws it into giant pile of tissue boxes* (also thanks for the review I'm glad that you thought Arty's reaction was good)

**Adoglover5: **Lol yes! No more denial! Ya….Roy's was by far my favorite

**Rowanfall: **I'll look at it when I can use my home computer and get better internet XD

**Green Giant Uranus: **Lol yes Spitfire flew out like fireworks!

**Green Giant Uranus(Again?): **Lol same Arty is my favorite girl and Wally's my favorite boy :D

**YJ-Lover: **Here have a tissue *throws box into giant pile of empty boxes* as soon as I get more…..

**Batmanfan2400: **Thanks for the idea, but I already have one and I'm sticking to it. Sorry XD

**Candi711: **Lol….ya Wally's just a (and excuse the word I'm about to use) _fun _yes _fun _character to have die (at least in nightmares never ever for real) because no one ever sees it coming

**SpitfireChick: **Please don't cry I'm running out of virtual tissues XD *points at giant pile of empty tissue boxes* (just kidding cry all you want XD)

**Nerdychick: **Thanks! I'm glad that it was that good :D Anyways here have a virtual tissue *hands you tissue and then looks at empty box* *sighs* well there goes another box….*throws box into pile of empty boxes*

**Celestialstarynight:** Ya, Ollie is probably the one who has it worse by that standard, but in a later chapter you may rethink that XD I won't tell you why though

**Jedi-Padawan14: **Thanks I'm glad that you liked it, Arty's chapter is probably second only to Roy's

**LyndseyRyder12: **Lol, Wally is dying and you're laughing? Eh oh well it's not real XD Anyways yes lots of spitfire and I'm glad you liked his description. (I actually just found out his eyes aren't the same color as Arty's….oops XD) Lol well don't worry, I'm updating from my hotel XD

**Argent98: **Ya Sportsmaster is a bad dude XD Also don't worry it's not real XD Wally doesn't really die, he's too awesome for death XD

**Dextra2: ***blushes* Thanks….I just hope that Roy's was as good because it was by far my favorite.

**MissTika202: **Thanks! Also don't worry, there will be a chapter where everyone wakes up and hopefully a couple after that

**Irenerb: **Thanks! Hopefully you like Roy's!

**Awesomepossom: **Ya….it's just (and please exuse the word I'm about to use) Fun I guess….because no one ever really expects the comic relief to go and in real life I would never _ever _let the comic relief die, but here it's easier because it's not real. I meant YJ real XD

**SheWolfQueen: ***hands you tissue* here have a tissue everyone else has them XD Hmmm maybe that's why there's a mountain of empty boxes behind me *shrugs* who knows XD Anyways I'm glad that you liked it :D

**Review Please! After all I totally deserve it I mean come on! I updated during vacation!**


	8. Zatanna

**Chapter 8: Zatanna**

Zatanna walked casually into the Cave smiling at Robin, who waved and returned the smile. As corny as it sounded this day was becoming the best ever. Her dad had finally craved in and let her join The Team, Wally had finally admitted his love for Arty (although this could also be a bad thing, seeing as the speedster had become unbearably overprotective of the archer) and Robin was there to give her a personal tour of the Cave.

The day had gone perfectly, that is until someone broke into Mount Justice. She screamed as tight arms grabbed her wrists and dragger her away, laughing eerily, then someone clubbed her in the head and everything went black.

She awoke to intense heat and opened her eyes only to see the world spinning in a blanket of fire reds, and smoky blacks around her. She gasped as she tried to move back, but instead only felt rough rope cut into her skin.

"Help!" She screamed, or at least tried to. Her mouth opened, but the words got stuck in her throat. Gasping she tried to talk, opening her mouth over and over trying to chant spells, trying to call for help anything.

"That won't work witch," an eerie voice said and she gasped silently as a figure stepped into her line of sight.

It was a boy she knew all too well, he had flaming red hair and freckles dotted his face like the sprinkles on a cookie.

"Wally," she mouthed. "What's going on?" Oh course no sound came out, but Wally seemed to get the message and he smirked.

"Well my dear young friend, you have been accused of a witch do you know what we do to witches?" He asked her an evil humorous glint in his eyes.

"We burn them," someone finished and Zatanna looked up through the flames in fear as a blond girl walked up behind Wally.

Zatanna's eyes widened in fear and she began to struggle screaming out soundlessly for help. Ever since her history teacher talked about the Salem Witch Trials, she had been deathly afraid of fire, she hadn't told anyone not even her father, it was her secret, just like Artemis had her secrets.

She would never tell anyone, but secretly she had weighed down her shoes with metal linings in the soles in case she ever was tried for being a witch, she would sink, not float.

Suddenly she winced as eerie laughter filled the air, the same laughter that she had heard before her black out. She looked up and if she could've, she would have yelped with delight. There standing behind Wally and Artemis was Robin, but something was off.

His hair was a mess, okay messier than usual, and his mask looked damp as if he had been crying.

"I was in love with you," he muttered up at her and she cast her eyes downwards as he screamed. "Look at me!"

She didn't move, only stayed still and let the fire's heat wash over her. That is until a bat shaped boomerang landed right by her face, slicing it slightly as it passed, painfully, slowly, she looked up at Robin who was glaring at you.

"I can't believe you turned out to be a good for nothing witch, I can't believe I made the mistake of loving you. You filthy, lying, traitorous, witch." His voice dripped with venom and was so unlike the Robin she knew.

Sobbing softly to herself she watched as he walked away, disappearing into the shadows, his words stinging her very soul.

_Filthy._

_Lying._

_Traitorous._

_Witch._

Each word was like a bullet passing through her heart, making sure that it was full of holes that could never be filled.

She watched as slowly Kid Flash and Artemis walked away, but before he left Wally looked over his shoulder smirking, "say hello to your father for me witch."

Zatanna's eyes widened and she pulled at her restraints yelling silent threats at her once allies. Trying to demand what they did with her father, what they did to him,; then she saw him.

Next to her was a beat up man with black hair, his eyes were closed and his chest wasn't moving. His arms and legs with burned, no scratch that his whole body was burned, but what made her lose it was the fact that he wasn't moving, wasn't struggling, he was just standing there slumped against his bonds.

"Dad!" She cried silently tears rolling down her face. "Dad! Daddy! Dad! Wake-up!" But it was no use, her voice was gone, so her power was gone, and just like them so was her dad. Gone, dead, lost, none of them were coming back.

She sobbed and screamed silent cries of pain as she trashed against her bonds wilding, the rope cutting into her flesh and the fire around her eating away at her skin, with its teeth of flames.

Finally she had no more strength to struggle, no more strength to silently scream out her spells and sorrows, no more strength to live.

Slouching against her ropes she sobbed, before the flames over took her and she screamed, too late her voice returned, for that scream was not only going to be her first sound since being captured, but it would also be her last.

_Zatara jumped up as his daughter's scream echoed through the corridor, it was the first sound she had made since she had been moved to the room she was now being kept in. Before her mouth would just move silently no words coming out of her mouth, just silent screams of horror and unusable spells._

_He watched, through the door window as tears flew down her face, and she trashed wildly against the cuffs that kept her chained to the table. The cuffs that kept her from hurting herself or somebody else, but at the same time they hurt everybody, just as much as they helped._

_He had tried multiple times to barge into the room, only to be pushed and locked out over and over, before finally Batman found some way to block him from abracadabra-ing his way into the room, as Flash would say._

_Pounding on the door he screamed loudly, threatening the people inside, telling them that if they didn't open the door he was going to make them all suffer dearly._

_Suddenly there was an eerie silence before a long hallow beep filled the inside of the room._

_BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPP_

_He gasped and stumbled backwards as he tried to make himself believed that he had heard wrong._

_"Oh please no," he muttered. "Please no no no no."_

_He listened as the doctors bustled around inside._

_"Ready..set…CLEAR!"_

_ZzzAaaPpp_

_"CLEAR!"_

_ZzzAaaPpp_

_"CLEAR!"_

_ZzzAaaPpp_

_Then silence, nothing, but eerie silence the door opened and a doctor stepped out his face as hard as stone, but his eyes betrayed his calmness. His eyes were grief stricken, and regretful._

_"I'm sorry sir, but—" That was as far as he got, before Zatara was pushing his way past him and into the room._

_He looked down at his daughter, her face was so pale, but the fear was still clear upon it, plastered onto her face like it had been engraved there._

_He gripped the edge of the bed tears rolling down his cheeks, before he opened them and chanted,_

_"Paz reh niaga!" He watched as bolts of electricity zoomed out of his hands and struck his daughter. He watched as her body jolted and nothing happened. "niaga!" He cried. "niaga!" He tried this over and over, before finally a doctor caught him and told him._

_"Sir, please it is too late, I am truly sorry."_

_"Og yawa!" Zatara chanted and he watched as the doctor flew back into the wall, but he didn't care. "niaga!" More electricity. "niaga! Niaga!"_

_"Sir I have to ask you to—"_

_Beep…..Beep…Beep…..Beep_

_Suddenly everyone froze and looked at the heart monitor in wonder, as the slow red line moved up and down, up and down, signaling life._

_Then he heard his daughter scream and Zatara felt joy race through his body, he knew that it was wrong, that it was mad, to enjoy hearing his daughter scream, but as long as she was screaming she was alive._

_"Now sir you must go," a doctor told him and before he could react he was pushed out the door. _

_Eyes flashing in anger, he watched again as his daughter thrashed and turned in her bed._

_Before he stompted off towards a room a couple doors down ignoring the screams around him._

_"Green Arrow!" Speedy, or as the young hero preferred Red Arrow. Green Arrow himself was knocked outside the door, Black Canary right by him._

_"Wally!" The young Artemis girl, a friend of Zatanna's, he didn't exactly approve of the girl, but it wasn't like he could stop his daughter. A young women in a wheelchair who had arrived moments ago was now outside the door, her face pale with worry._

_"Artemis!" He passed Kid Flash's door and couldn't help, but wince at the kid's scream. It was hallow and empty, and almost crazy. Apparently he wasn't the only one because outside the door Flash was literally pacing a hole in the floor. The ditch was now up to his knees and the older speedster didn't look like he was going to stop anytime soon._

_"I'm still M'gann!" The Martain's niece was screaming loudly and he had to dodge a plate that flew towards him, before her uncle went in and silenced her._

_"I'm sorry," Aqualad's screams weren't as fearful, but the worry was there. The failure was clear in his voice instead. Aquaman was nowhere to be seen, but he could see the remains of practice dummies outside the training room door._

_"Not a monster," a boy was whimpering from inside a room. As he passed he saw a familiar blue and red clad hero and almost smiled as he saw Superman looking at the door intensely, no doubt using his super vision to watch his younger clone inside. _

_"Batman!" Finally he reached the door he had been searching for, anger clearly written in his face he stalked up towards the mentor on the ground. Batman, normally he would feel sorry for the man, but not today._

_Picking up the founding member by the collar he shook him wildly, "you." He glared at the bat themed man in his hands. "This is all your fault!"_

_"I fail to see how this is my fault," he said calmly, but Zatara could hear it. The doubt in the man's voice._

_"It's all your fault! Yours and that stupid sidekick of yours! If he hadn't talked Zatanna into coming she would be in there screaming her head off! She just died moments ago! She almost didn't come back! And it's all your sidekicks fault!" He hissed at the man, then to his surprise Batman's eyes narrowed a fist formed and he was sent hurdling back._

_"Don't you dare talk about my son that way," Batman growled walking up to Zatara. "Do you understand?"_

_"teg dennip ot eht llaw!" Zatara yelled and smirked proudly as the powerless hero was sent flying against the wall. Zatara was about to go in and make that horrible Robin's life even more miserable, maybe even make it so that he never wakes up, but was stopped by a red clad superhero._

_His eyes were narrowed and serious, "I wouldn't do that Zatara." The man growled, "Hurting somebody isn't going to help your daughter."_

_Zatara's eyes narrowed and he pushed the fastest man alive out of his way, "leave me alone Flash you have no part in this."_

_"That is my nephew's best friend; I say I do have a part in this. Now you either go back yourself or I'll make you," the man gave Zatara is very own Bat-glare, or would it be called a Flash-glare, the whites of his mask narrowing._

_"No," Zatara said bluntly glaring at the man._

_"Be that way," Flash growled and prepared to run., he never got the chance._

_Lifting his hands Zatara screamed. "ytivarg!"_

_He watched as Flash fell to ground like a stone, the floor cracking upon impact, but Zatara didn't care he wanted revenge. He wanted to hurt the little bird on the other side of door. The bird who had done this to his daughter._

_He watched as Flash tried to push off against the floor, but only succeeded in making himself get pushed into the ground farther. _

_"That's enough Zatara, I know how you feel, but you need to stop," a rough voice behind him made him turn mouth open ready to send him flying, but before a word could get out a thick piece of tape was placed over his mouth._

_"I said that's enough, look at yourself Zatara! Look at what you're doing!" Zatara glared at Batman, before looking down at Flash who was still struggling to get up._

_Eyes down cast Zatara let his anger slip away, he hadn't meant to go this far, to attack everyone in sight. He was just so hurt._

_"Zatara, I know it's hard to lose somebody—"_

_"She's not dead!" Zatara screamed, or at least tried to, the tape muffled his voice and no matter how hard he tried he couldn't get it off. Still Batman got the message._

_"Of course she's not dead, I'm just saying. I know how you feel, now please go back and leave everyone else in peace."_

_Shoulders slumped he let his focus leave Flash and watched the blond rise, his whole body shaking his face now sporting a new bruise._

_He watched as Batman put something on the tape and then took it off._

_"I'm sorry," he mumbled before he sulked off, tears pouring out of his eyes. How is it that an emotion such as grief could make someone like him go so out of control? Make anyone fly out of control? Make people do things they would normally never do?_

_He was sat back down outside Zatanna's door, and tried to find an answer._

**I liked writing Zatara's reaction better than Zatanna's chapter. It was like DaddyBats on steroids. :D What did you think?**

**So next chapter everyone's gonna wake…okay I lied I may split the chapter up into two chapters, because it's so long and another reason that I won't say because it would ruin the story, but don't worry it will still be good….I hope XD**

**Next Chapter (I would give the title, but it will ruin it XD):**

_This chapter can't really give a sneak preview because well…it would ruin too much so I'll tell you who you'll get to see wake up first._

_Robin_

_M'gann_

_Superboy_

_Kaldur_

_And_

_Artemis_

_I think….it all depends on my mood XD _

**REVIEW REPLIES**

**SpitfireChick: **…I actually didn't really catch that until you said it….weird…I didn't mean to do that, Wally's just an interesting character to have die, because he gets along with so many people

**Celestialstarynight: **Ya….I do make a lot of people cry…I'm trying to figure out if that's good or bad…..Anyways hope you liked Zatanna's

**SheWolfQueen: ***hands you tissue* You know on second thought just take the whole box *hands you box* trust me you'll need it XD

**AdenaWolf: ***hands you box of tissues* I've given up on just handing out single tissues just take a whole box. XD Anyways glad you like the story

**FireZenzizenzizenzic: ***throws you box* here just take a whole box I've given up on giving out individual tissues. Glad you like the story

**Dextra2: ***bows* Why thank you.

**Candi711: **:D Don't worry fluff there shall be!

**Irenerb: **I hope you liked Zatanna's it caused me a lot of stress XD and its not my favorite….

**Batmanfan2400: **Ya I needed to write Artemis from a different point of view, from Roy's point of view, where he doesn't trust her. It was fun to me, because she's shown to care a lot about her family _(See Homefront) _So in Roy's mind, she probably killed Wally, or at least that's how I see it XD

**Adoglover5: **Ha ha! So that's how you spell Salem! I couldn't remember and spell check failed me….-_- Anyways enough about that, I'm glad you thought I captured Roy's reaction perfectly, and in all honesty even as I wrote Roy's chapter I wanted to give him a hug too XD

**Turkeyhead987: **I'm back! Anyways I'm fine with a hug as long as you don't tickle me *glares* Also glad you like the Avengers(emh)!

**LyndseyRyder12: ***hands you box of tissues* You can just take all the tissues your gonna need them, I can already tell. XD Anyways I'm not thrilled with Zatanna's chapter….in fact I liked writing about Zatara's reaction better (over protective dad! He was like DaddyBats on steroids) anyways tell me what you think

**YoungJustice101: **Just take a box *hands you box* I've already given how so many XD Anyways glad you liked the chapter

**Rowanfall: **Yep! But I'm back now….and I have very mixed feelings about it…anyways glad you liked the chapter and also ya I figured under his hard shell Roy is a big softy! Kind of like Bruce/Batman

**FudoTwin17: ***blinks* O.o I take it you liked it? Also ya everyone is in trouble right now….

**ANNOUNCEMENT:**

_**GhostDog401 is not reposible for any injuries from tripping over the giant pile of tissue boxes piling up….well everywhere…thank you this message will self destruct**_

**Me: Wait what no, don't—**

**BOOM!**

**Me: *whose hair is smoking* Well that's just great….-_- *sighs* Oh well review you guys! Please!**


	9. All, but One: Part 1

_**(I had a lot of requests on the order, mainly Wally before Arty, but I already have the ending all plotted out (don't worry you'll get your spitfire) and I can completely justify why….um curtains things happen….Anyways enjoy!)**_

**Also before we begin *hands out tissue boxes to everyone* you guys can just hold on to those**

**Chapter 9: All, but One (Part 1)**

_ "We have a cure!" Everyone jumped up suddenly as the words echoed through the Cave, over the screams of each mentors sidekicks and family._

_Instantly everyone was at the person who had announced this, he wore a black suit, and black shoes, and over all looked like any stereotypical butler, complete with bow tie._

_He carried a tray of shots and instantly every mentor was running up to him grabbing one._

_"Thanks Jeeves," Flash got there first and well in a flash was racing away into Wally's room._

_"Thank you Alfred," a man with an S shield said taking a kryptonite tipped needle._

_"I give you thanks," Orin said politely before hurrying off._

_Batman didn't say a word just nodded at his butler and grabbed a shot silently._

_Green Arrow, never made an appearance since he was still out cold, instead Black Canary walked up slowly told the butler thanks, grabbed 2 shots, and raced off. Trying to decide if she should wake up Green Arrow or not._

_Zatara was there, his eyes never made contact with anyone, he didn't say a word just took a shot and left._

_J'onn never even exited M'gann's room, he just simply made the shot levitate to him._

**With Robin….**

Robin twisted and turned, trying to get away from the Joker who now had him a vice like grip.

"Good night birdy," the Joker hissed before, raising his knife to stab the young boy in his grip.

Robin closed his eyes and waited, except nothing was happening, in fact the Joker stood there frozen mid-stab. Confused Robin wiggled out of the madman's grip and raced over to his bloody mentor.

"Batman?" he said through a sob, trying to wake up his dead mentor. "Bruce? Please you gotta wake up! Please! I need you!" He sobbed before flinging himself onto the dead body ignoring the blood and sobbing into his dead mentor's chest.

That is until suddenly everything disappeared and he was staring into two worried, white covered eyes.

"B-Batman?" He sobbed trying to sit up, only to feel cold metal stop him. Looking around him, he looked into the worried eyes of many doctors, and the blinding lights of lamps over head.

"Y-your," he tried to croak, before he cleared his throat. "You're not dead?" It came out as a question and tears began to come out of the Boy Wonder's eyes.

Bruce pushed a red button and instantly the cuffs that had been keeping Robin from hurting himself disappeared. Before Batman could blink he found the young boy sobbing into his chest.

"I thought you were dead," he sobbed, clinging to Batman's costume like he would disappear if he let go. "I thought that you were all dead." He continued to sob.

"Shhhh," Batman said softly, allowing Batman to disappear and Bruce Wayne to appear. He waited until the doctors left and stroked Dick's hair. "Dickie its okay, I'm right here, see I'm perfectly fine." He tried to ignore the bits of the blood that surrounded his wrists from the chains.

"You were dead, I watched you die," Dick just kept sobbing, and Bruce was reminded of just how fragile the boy was. Reminded of just how well Dick could hide under the mask of Robin, the mask that only Kid Flash had ever been able to see behind.

"It was just a nightmare, Dick it wasn't real I promise, it wasn't real," Bruce tried to comfort his young ward as the boy cried. Wondering if he'd ever be able to get over what he had seen.

"Scarecrow," the boy whispered. "Scarecrow is handcuffed hanging over a bridge somewhere in Gotham. He's probably feeling very whelmed."

Bruce smiled, that was the boy he knew, "we got him already you did good Dick."

"Thanks."

Bruce was about to talk when suddenly someone was screaming, "It's not working! He's not waking up!"

Both Bruce and Dick stood up quickly and ignoring Batman's orders to stay put Robin followed Batman out of the room.

**With M'gann…..**

Fire still roared around her, sweeping over her white skin as she tried to back away.

She cried as she looked around wide eyed at the flames around her before suddenly everything went black, before finally she was staring into the yellow eyes of her uncle.

"Uncle J'onn?" She asked nervously, as she tried to reach up towards him, only to be stopped by chains on her wrists. Instantly panic sat in and she began to struggle trying to escape from the restraints. Her head hurt as if someone had been inside it.

"M'gann you need to stop. You are hurting yourself." J'onn said trying to stay calm as he watched his niece struggle.

"Uncle J'onn? Where am I? Where's the fire? Where's the team?" M'gann stopped her rant and began to cry. "The team they hate me. They hate what I am."

"M'gann, they don't hate you I promise," J'onn said slowly as he released his niece from her restraints and hugged her tightly. "It was just a nightmare."

"But it felt so real, they'll all going to hate me when they find out," she sobbed into her uncle's chest. "I know it. Everyone's going to hate me, Conner's going to hate me."

At this J'onn arches a non-existent eyebrow, "Conner and how does Superboy relate to this?"

He looked down as M'gann blushed, "He's my boyfriend." She said softly and J'onn smiled.

He made a mental note to tell Conner that if he ever hurt M'gann he world personally make sure he wished that he had stayed at Cadmus.

"Well I'm sure Conner still loves you."

"B-but what if he doesn't," M'gann stuttered.

J'onn never got a chance to answer before a panicked scream echoed through the Cave,

"It's not working! He's not waking up!"

He and M'gann both winced in pain clutching their heads as uncontrolled panic and fear raced through their minds.

**With Conner….**

Conner awoke inside a pod, gasping his eyes widened as he looked around. He was back at Cadmus, but he couldn't be the Team would never send him back; they promised they promised they wouldn't.

They had promised that even if he had gone rouge that they wouldn't put him through the torment of going back. So why had they broken that promise?

"Well, well, well," a voice echoed through the cave and into his pod, and he looked up wide eyed as a scientist walked into the room a G-Gnome on his shoulder. "Welcome back Kr we've been expecting you. I'm here to take care of you."

Superboy glared and growled at the man wishing that his heat vision would sink in.

"Excuse me a moment," he watched as the scientist turned around and pulled out a glowing green rock about the shape and size of a bullet. Instantly Superboy felt his body light up in pain from the inside out and he whimpered in pain. He heard the click of a gun and looked up to see the man smirking, "I'm sorry did I say take care of you. I meant kill you."

Superboy watched wide eyed as the bullet flew from the gun, but seconds before the deadly rock touched his skin everything went black.

Suddenly, almost instantly, black changed to blinding white and he looked up into pale blue eyes, his eyes, the original's eyes.

He roared and tried to attack the man who had given him back to Cadmus only to be stopped by sharp cuffs digging into his skin. Growling he tried to pull away, but couldn't looking down at the chains he saw small sparkles of green. The green rock.

His eyes shot open and he began to struggle even more. They were going to hurt him! They were going to give him back! The stupid hero in front of him was trying to give him back to the monsters in Cadmus.

"Help!" He screamed struggling. "Help somebody please help me!"

"Superboy…."

"Help! Please!" He felt tears coming to his eyes. "M'gann? Robin? Wally? Kaldur? Artemis? Anybody! Please!"

"Superboy!" The voice was harsher this time.

"Don't send me back please I swear I'm not the mole! Please help—"

"Conner!"

Instantly Superboy fell silent and stared up wide eyed at the man in front of him.

"Y-you know my name?" The boy asked wide eyed.

He watched as the older man relaxed visibly and carefully let the boy go. The restraints clicking away. "Yes Conner I know your name. Now please calm down. It was all a nightmare nothing that happened was real I promise you. Cadmus isn't coming to take you away."

"Promise?" The boy whimpered and curled into the boy looking up at Superman eyes wide and tearful and Superman was reminded at just how fragile the boy was, no not reminded, _shown _just how fragile he was. Just how much the boy longed for acceptance and just how much he feared exile.

Superman hesitated for a second and looked down at the boy. Could he really promise that? Could he really help this boy? He watched as Superboy's, no Conner's, face fell and Superman put behind Superman and let Clark Kent shine forth.

"I promise, Su-Conner. I won't let anyone take you away. I would die before I let Cadmus take you back."

Clark jumped in surprise as suddenly two strong arms latched around his neck and he was pulled into a hug.

"Thank you," he heard Conner sobbed into his neck. "Thank you. Thank you."

Unsure of what to do Clark just hugged the sixteen year old back and muttered, "You're welcome."

Suddenly both males jolted and covered their ears as someone screamed.

"It's not working! He's not waking up!"

Superman was confused, but Conner understood in a second.

"Wally!" He yelled in fear, before he pushed himself out of bed and ignoring the door crashed through the wall into his teammate's room.

Superman just sat there for a second in surprise and shock before shaking his head, chuckling and floating through the Superboy shaped hole, the smile though was short lived when he saw the struggling red head on the other side.

**With Kaldur….**

Everywhere there was fire; everywhere was the smell of dead bodies, everywhere there was the proof of his failure. In the form of the pain all over his body, in the form of his dead teammates and friends that were now nothing, but shimmering ashes, and burned flesh.

He felt tears coming to his eyes as he looked around the burning building. Wishing that the flames would stop taunting his weak form and just claim him already, that the orange-red flames would spread over his body and that the blanket of death would claim him.

He watched as the fire continued its dance around him, weaving around his body, before finally it was upon him and everything went black.

Kaldur sat up quickly, or at least tried to, his skin was meant by strong cuffs of metal, that chained him to a table. Eyes wide moments at Cadmus flashed through his mind and instantly he began to struggle.

That is until he felt a hand on his shoulder and a very familiar face loomed over him.

"My king?" Kaldur questioned looking around. "What is going on?"

He watched as his king went back and forth, seeming to age ten years only to have those years disappear as he watched Kaldur and made sure he was fine.

"You've been asleep, Kaldur," Orin began slowly, the words moving over his tongue like they were sharp bits of steel. "Everything that you've just seen isn't real. It's all been a nightmare."

Kaldur's silver orbs lit up with hope as he whispered, "so my team, my friends, they are not dead?"

He asked his voice unsure, as if this reality was another dream.

Kaldur watched as his king shook his head, "no Kaldur your teammates are fine they are all—"

"It's not working! He's not waking up!"

Both Atlanteans jumped and looked at each other as Aquaman finished lamely.

"waking up," shaking his head, he released Kaldur and ran out the door, Kaldur a little wobbly, before entering a room. Where a very familiar red head lay, jerking widely around, screaming loudly for someone to come back, that it was all his fault.

Kaldur only paused a moment from shock and to examine the Superboy shaped hole in the wall, before rushing over to his friend and demanding to know what was wrong.

**With Artemis….**

Artemis screamed widely, madly, banging her fists against her prison.

"I didn't kill him!" She screamed loudly tears racing down her cheeks. "I've been set up! I didn't kill him!" Her wrists were bloody from the handcuffs that were tightly bound around her wrists.

She had been set up by her own family, been set up for a murder, for the murder of Wally West. For the murder of Kid Flash, hero of Central. It had been all over the news, former hero turned villain, that would be her, her hurt mother had been interviewed (sobbing the whole time) and yet the news continued to press her for questions.

"Ms. Crook do you believe that you going to jail affected your daughter's decision?"

"Paula? Do you still love your daughter?"

"Crook look at the example you've set for your daughter, did you plan for her to follow in your footsteps?"

"Was the seeing a new light and the errors of your ways all a lie?"

In anger Artemis turned and brought her fists down upon the TV in her cell, it smashed into pieces of glass and wire, her hands gaining new cuts and bruises.

She stared down at the broken box in front of her for a moment before sinking to the ground and sobbing.

"I didn't kill him," she sobbed into her arms. "I promise I didn't kill Wally. Please let me go. Please help me."

"Admit it Artemis you killed him," she looked up to see Roy who had no doubt been crying. "I knew there was something wrong with you, but I thought what the hey maybe she'll be useful to you like a gerbil. I never trusted you." He hissed glaring down at her. "Robin's a wreck haven't seen the kid since we found you. M'gann's ignoring everyone except Superboy. Kaldur won't even talk to anyone blaming himself for everything. Flash is about a millisecond away from coming up here and beating the crap out of you."

Artemis whimpered and curled herself up tighter, "I didn't kill him." She whispered up at Roy eyes full of inexistent hope.

Roy's face immedently turned red and before she could do anything he had grabbed her by her hand cuffs, through the bars, and pulled her up so hard her head banged against the bars and she saw stars.

"Why do you keep lying?" He screamed at her widely. "Wally was my friend! My brother! And you killed him off just like that and you won't even admit it!"

Artemis felt tears coming to her eyes, "please stop," she begged. "You're hurting me."

"Like you hurt Wally?"

Before she could answer the invisible being everything went black, before all at once it turned blinding white.

"Artemis honey are you okay?" A soft voice spoke and Artemis turned towards the voice, but was stopped by tight cuffs imminently she panicked.

"Stop!" She screamed struggling. "I didn't kill him I promise! I didn't!" She kept struggling not noticing the growing worry in her mother's eyes.

"Artemis," Paula crock said softly, trying to reach out to her daughter, who was distraught as ever.

Tears streamed down the blond archers cheeks as she kept screaming out wildly that she didn't kill him. Whoever this _him _was, he meant a lot to Artemis. Paula reasoned as she tried to comfort her screaming daughter.

"Please! I didn't do it! I swear!"

Finally she had explained to her what had happened, that nothing had been real and released her. Instantly Artemis was in her mom's arms sobbing loudly into them, her grip so tight that she threatened to never let go.

"So," she sobbed. "Where's GA?"

She didn't see her mother's eyebrow cock, but heard the soft chuckle. "Currently? He is out cold outside Red Arrow's room."

"How?" She asked.

Paula opened her mouth to talk, but was stopped by someone else.

"BC, with my own arrow," they both looked up to see the Emerald Archer standing there looking relieved as he gazed down at them. "Glad you're okay." The archer said bending down to their level. "You and Roy gave me good scare, trust me."

"Roy?" Artemis asked her voice raising an octave as she scooted back. "He's here?" She tried to keep the fear out of her voice, but fake memories of what he had done to her, still pounded in her head.

"What you scared of me Blondie?" asked a voice from the door. She looked up to see a mask less Roy, standing there smirking, but the smirk never reached his eyes. His eyes were empty and tired.

Artemis just stuck up her nose, "Who me of you? Why would I? After all in order to replace you I'd have to be able to beat you up right?" She teased, but again it never reached her eyes. Her eyes were like Roy's fearful, empty.

Roy just rolled his eyes, "Whatever Blondie." He stopped for a moment and nervously scooted from foot to foot. "So who'd—" he paused for a moment and then continued. "Who'd you kill?"

Artemis winced and wrapped herself in a ball, "Wally." She muttered. "I mean I didn't kill him, da-Sportsmaster did."

She watched as Roy relaxed, but his eyes seemed to gain understanding. "Me too. I mean they said I killed Wally, but….but I didn't someone else killed him." He paused and then, "I never found out who…" He choked here, before the smirk returned. "Never thought I say it Blondie, but looks likes we have something in common."

"And that is?" Artemis asked arching an eyebrow.

"We both can't stand a certain speedster, but we also can't stand to lose him," the smirk grew as the joke grew. "After all if he was gone who else are we going to blame for our mistakes."

Artemis giggled, drunk from the fear she had felt moments before, but the happiness both felt was short lived.

"It's not working! He's not waking up!" The scream echoed through the air and everyone in the room jumped and exchanged glances, as a scream they all knew too well jumped through the halls.

Everyone went running out the door.

And even though they didn't agree on a lot of things, both archers agreed that if they were to lose the red headed speedster, both would grow crazy with grief.

_Don't you die on me Baywatch,_ Artemis thought widely. _Because if you do I swear I will kill you._

Artemis could already hear him snidely saying, how are you going to do that if I'm dead? Just like in her nightmare, except this time she wouldn't lose him. This time she would save him.

**So what did you think of Artemis's and Roy's reaction to each other? OOC? If it was I'll just say they were still in shock XD**

**Anyways shot out to all you Roy lovers Roy will in fact have his very own chapter for when he wakes up, because it was so long, because I had to take into account that BC and GA were with him and that he also talked to Arty so yes lots of Roy.**

**Also its explained when Wally wakes up why he didn't wake up right away. Only YoungJustice101 knows why XD so don't give it away ok YoungJustice101 XD**

**But others feel free to guess**

**Up Next: All, but One (Part 2)-Aka Roy's chapter XD:**

_Roy stared out at the crowd before him, his face empty of all emotions except confusion, fear, and grief. His hands handcuffed tightly to a table, as he listened to a tall mean looking man speak._

_"Roy Harper aka Red Arrow is here by declared to stand trial…"_

_Everyone's eyes held the same emotion, hate, hate for him._

_"...For the murder of Wally West aka Kid Flash..."_

_Groggily he looked up into a pair of amused grey eyes._

_"Well Roy Boy, I guess I won," she said smirking as she lifted him up by his collar. "You tried everything you could to protect your pathetic friends and you just weren't good enough." She hissed at him, her eyes glinting with madness. "But before I let you go I'll let you in on a little secret." Leaning into his ear she whispered softly, "I killed Baywatch."_

**That's right _TWO _sneak peeks because I couldn't decide which to post XD**

**Anyways **

**REVIEW REPLIES**

**FudoTwin17: **Lol Asterous! XD Glad you like it

**Rowanfall: **Lol yes Zatara did in fact go loco (did you know that's the Spanish word for crazy?) anyways I'm glad you like Rob/Zee because most people don't and I was worried about the chapter….Anyways I'm glad you're excited

**Adoglover5: **Lol exactly! Finally someone gets it! Also yes Zatara was extremely overprotective, but think of it this way, Zatanna's mom is dead, really all he has left is his daughter. So can you blame him for being a little…um….extreme I guess is a good word?

**ConnerKentGall101: **Thanks! Glad you like it!

**LooLoo Lightwood: **Actually he wakes up next, Wally wakes up last in case you didn't catch that XD, I actually had already written this whole story…so ya….sorry

**KTrevo: **You'll just have to wait and see!

**Celestialstarynight: ***sees you trip and screams* Not my fault! Blame the tissues! Anyways glad you liked the DaddyBats on steroids a lot of people did XD

**AdenaWolf: **Wally wakes up last…in case you didn't realize that already, so ya, don't worry Wally is not forgotten XD

**YoungJustice101: ***smiles* you're welcome! *blushes* thanks I'm glad you like it, also look at it this way, Robin most likely is the one that "kidnapped" Zatanna to let her go, so in Zatara's mind the young bird is the one to blame.

**Chickenchick: **I had that request a lot, but don't worry even though Arty wakes up before I think you'll still enjoy the ending

**Irenerb: **:D I will!

**Dextra2: ***pulls party popper* Congrats!

**SheWolfQueen: **Lol, :D yep definitely your week. (glad I'm a favorite fic XD)

**Spitfire Chick: **Um ya…give me a sec…*runs into back room and gets a tissue box* here just keep the whole box XD Anyways I had that request too, but Wally actually is gonna wake up lat, but don't worry I think you'll still like the end. As for a confession you'll have to wait and see. (but here's a sneak peek: I'm wrestling with myself about whether to have Wally go into denial or not) *suddenly water pours in everywhere* gah! Flood!

**Please Review Everyone! They help the Young Justice People! Please help save Wally XD**


	10. All, but One: part 2

**Chapter 10: All, but One (part 2)**

**With Roy….**

Roy stared out at the crowd before him, his face empty of all emotions except confusion, fear, and grief. His hands handcuffed tightly to a table, as he listened to a tall mean looking man speak.

_"Roy Harper aka Red Arrow is here by declared to stand trial…"_

Everyone's eyes held the same emotion, hate, hate for him.

_"For the murder of Wally West aka Kid Flash…"_

Robin wouldn't make eye contact unless it was to glare at him. The whites of his mask were so thin that Roy could almost see the blue eyes underneath. That's when he realized that right then and there Robin wasn't just Robin, he was also Dick Grayson, an orphan who watched his parents die. The boy who couldn't bear to lose anyone else, how he had promised never to hurt the boy and apparently Roy had broken that promise in the worse way. By killing Robin's best friend, by killing his little brother in all, but blood.

_"The amount of evidence as you can see is a mile high and the results of this man's sentence are inevitable…"_

Green Arrow with his arm now bandaged with a red stained cloth, The anger was clear in his eyes, but from working with him so long Roy could see past that. He saw the disappointment, the betrayal, and hurt, all of the emotions that were rolled into his eyes, hidden under the blanket of anger.

_"He has attacked the Justice League and their side—excuse me partners and resisted arrest adding to his charges…"_

Artemis just kept throwing him smirks, over Green Arrow's shoulder, through her crocodile tears. The fact drops fell from her cheeks and laughter that passed off as sobs shook her body as her grey eyes gleamed with amusement and content.

_"This man is an unfit hero and has in no doubt turned villain on all of us…"_

Flash was raving mad as Batman held him back, fighting against the older man's grip as he tried to pummel Roy to the ground, to smash him, to kill him. The playful, jokester, he had once called Uncle Barry no longer existed. He had been overtaken by grief and anger, by the want for revenge, by the want to kill his nephew's killer. Roy might've laughed when he saw Batman knock Flash out, if Batman hadn't looked like he wanted to come over and tear Roy apart piece by piece himself.

_"He has betrayed all of us…"_

The whites of the man's mask matched Robin's and Roy knew that he no longer had the man's trust. Batman, Bruce Wayne, however different they may seem both shared one quality. Once he labeled you as a trusty worthy ally and friend, you stayed that way, he gave you the benefit of the doubt, believed that you could be trusted. Roy had broken that trust and had helped get rid of the small amount of trust Bruce had. Be him Batman or Bruce Wayne.

_"He was given a gift and like so many others has chosen to use it for evil, for selfish, purposes…."_

If there was one person who he didn't see disgust in their eyes it was Black Canary, she had been crying, it was written all over her face, but through that she saw hope. She had seen the way Roy had panicked, how he had been scared for Wally, for his brother, but she didn't say anything, she didn't do anything, because in her book he was still guilty, becausewhen you have eliminated the impossible, whatever remains, _however improbable_, must be the truth, and so Roy was guilty.

_"For this we declare you Roy Harper a threat to this people and declare you…"_

Kaldur, M'gann, and Superboy all refused to make eye contact. Kaldur looked distraught, betrayed. M'gann was crying into Superboy's chest while the other glared at Roy, silently begging that his heat vision would kick in so that he could fry the red head into nothing.

_" …guilty as charged…"_

"No! Please I promise you I didn't do it!" Roy was crying now as he fought against his chains, the man ignored him and continued.

_"You shall be sent to prison right away, for your life sentence, you will have no chance as parole…."_

"No! Please," he sobbed as Batman came up to him and roughly started to drag him away.

_"….This court is meeting is concluded…."_

"I swear I didn't do it!" He cried loudly sobbing. Adreniline once again kicked in and kicking Batman in the chest flipped off him and made a dash at Green Arrow who instantly backed away.

"Please! Ollie! You've got to help me! I swear I didn't do it please! Believe me! I'm begging you please—" He was cut off as a sharp kick meant his stomach and he went flying, dazed he looked around.

It hadn't been Robin, or Kaldur they wouldn't have kicked that hard, if it had been Superboy or Flash he wouldn't be alive, Batman unconscious at the least, Ollie and Black Canary would never lay a finger on him no matter the cause, so that left one person.

Groggily he looked up into a pair of amused grey eyes.

"Well Roy Boy, I guess I won," she said smirking as she lifted him up by his collar. "You tried everything you could to protect your pathetic friends and you just weren't good enough." She hissed at him, her eyes glinting with madness. "But before I let you go I'll let you in on a little secret." Leaning into his ear she whispered softly, "I killed Baywatch."

"Why?" Roy cried as he thrashed. "Let me go!"

"Because I was bored, goodnight," and with that a fist came down on him and everything went black before changing into blinding white.

"Roy?" A soft voice spoke and he looked up into soft worried blue eyes.

"Dinah—" he started to say as he sat up, but was instantly stopped by tight metal cuffs. Instantly, instinctively, he panicked. "I swear I didn't do it!" He cried loudly fighting against his new chains. Where had they brought him? Why wouldn't anyone believe him? "I didn't kill him!"

"Roy please—" Black Canary tried to say to the boy, but he was too busy fighting against the bonds that held him.

"Let me go! Please! It wasn't me! Ollie! Ollie! Help! Tell them it wasn't me! Tell them it wasn't me!" He screamed tears rocketing from his eyes as he still lived out his nightmare, fueled by fake memories and guilt.

"Roy, calm—"

"Don't tell me to be calm! I swear it wasn't me! It was Artemis!" Roy was breaking down, the last of his emotional walls crumbling to rubble, inside him. "Ollie!"

Black Canary watched as the boy's wrists began to bleed and biting her lip pushed him down. "Stop it! Roy you're hurting yourself!"

"Let me go!" He screamed thrashing against her grip. "Stop trying to hurt me! I didn't do anything!"

Black Canary felt tears pricking at her eyes, but before she could say anything a soft voice entered the room.

"Roy?" Both people froze to look at the figured that had entered the room. His eyes were blood shot and his cheeks tear streaked. His voice was hopeful and guilty. "Roy, what's wrong?"

Roy looked up at the man who had just entered the room, "I didn't do it." He sobbed as he looked up at him, his eyes begging for the older man's forgiveness. "I swear I didn't kill him."

"Roy, shhhh, calm down," the man walked slowly over to the bed Roy was laying in and undid his chains. "I'm not going anywhere, I don't think you killed anyone."

"But you told me that I killed him," Roy whimpered and curled in on himself. "You told me that I killed Wally, everyone hated me, and everyone thought I was traitor. I'm not I promise." The boy's walls no longer existed the rubble that had once been the broken remains had been washed away by his fear and tears.

He was no longer, Red Arrow, the tough superhero and first sidekick, no partner, to go solo. He wasn't even Speedy the self-proclaimed Batman in a Green Arrow themed costume. No, now he was Roy Harper, a young boy who had lost both his parents, who had been told that he wouldn't amount to anything. Who had been bullied and picked on by everyone, who had longed to be a hero, only to grow up being called a fool.

The boy that Ollie thought had so long ago had disappeared, the boy Ollie thought had stormed out when his partner had left him standing in the Hall of Justice.

"I believe you," Ollie said quickly, and stared at the boy, with the over protectiveness of any father.

Roy peaked out from his ball and looked at Ollie, "Really?" It came out soft and scared as if he would say no.

"Of course," with that Ollie found himself pulled into a tight hug.

"Thank you," the red head whispered. "Thank you for not letting them take me."

Ollie awkwardly hugged the boy back before clearing his throat and saying, "Roy what you just experienced wasn't real I promise you. No one's going to come and take you away."

"Huh?" The red head pulled out of the hug and blushing, tried to regain what little pride he still had, drying his tears quickly and sitting up straight and tall. "What do you mean?"

"Fear—" Ollie started, but was cut off.

"Gas," Roy finished for him and grimaced. "I hate that stuff; I don't know how Robin deals with it."

Green Arrow chuckled softly as he tried to regain some pride of his own and then an awkward silence began, before Black Canary cut in.

"As long as you two are done with your Kodak moment we should go check on Artemis."

Green Arrow arched an eyebrow, "my dead Black Canary did you just make a joke?"

He watched as she grimaced slightly and gave the one word answer, "Flash." The previous terror has started to die down and they all chuckled softly.

Because of this no one noticed how Roy tensed at the name Artemis, how he flinched and his eyes widened, before all of it disappeared. The walls had been rebuilt, this time with more support, with more bricks. He was determined to never let them fall again, to never appear weak again to the one man he truly looked up to. Not that he would ever admit it.

Getting up stiffly Roy began to walk towards Artemis room.

He entered to her screaming loudly and struggling against her cuffs, she looked so much how he would imagine he had looked moments before. "Stop! I didn't kill him I promise! I didn't!"

He watched as her mother flinched and tried to calm her down muttering to her softly.

"Please! I didn't do it! I swear!" She kept screaming tears racing down her cheeks before finally she calmed down enough to be released and was pulled into a tight hug.

_She killed someone too, _he thought. _She watched someone die._

Suddenly Roy felt like he was intruding and he shuffled nervously as he watched explanations pour from the older women's lips.

"So," he heard Artemis sob softly, hiccupping slightly. "Where's GA?"

"Currently? He is out cold outside Red Arrow's room." He heard her mom chuckle softly and he wondered if he had honestly caused the blond haired man that much pain.

"How?"

"BC, with my own arrow," Roy turned to see his former mentor blushing and rubbing the back of his neck before heading over to Artemis. "Glad you're okay. You and Roy gave me good scare, trust me."

"Roy?" He noticed how her voice rose and she scooted back like she was afraid. "He's here?"

"What you scared of me Blondie?" He chuckled smirking at the younger archer, but he didn't mean it. Right now he was too empty inside to laugh honestly. He wasn't like Flash he couldn't bounce back from a trauma with a smile.

"Who me of you? Why would I? After all in order to replace you I'd have to be able to beat you up right?" Her voice quivered slightly and he could still sense the fear.

Roy rolled his eyes, and tried to appear traught, as Robin would say. "Whatever Blondie." He paused and tried to get the courage to ask the question on his mind. "So who'd—" He cleared his throat and scooted from foot to foot. "Who'd you kill?"

He watched as Artemis winced and curled in on herself, nervously muttering, "Wally." She didn't see Roy's eyes widen at this comment. "I mean I didn't kill him, da-Sportsmaster did."

_She must like him after all, _he thought and chuckled to himself wondering if he should tell the speedster.

"Me too. I mean they said I killed Wally, but….but I didn't someone else killed him." He paused for a moment wondering whether or not he should tell the young archer she had killed Wally, deciding against it he whispered, "…I never found out who." He choked on a sobbed laugh and tried to let his normal nonchalant smirk slip onto his face. "Never thought I say it Blondie, but looks likes we have something in common."

"And that is?" He watched her ask arching an eyebrow as she started to untangle herself from the sheets around her. Her eyes confused behind her green mask.

"We both can't stand a certain speedster, but we also can't stand to lose him," Roy was trying to be serious, but whenever one was talking about said speedster you could never be serious and despite himself he found a smile plaster onto his face. "After all if he was gone who else are we going to blame for our mistakes."

He watched Artemis giggle and he had to blink, opening his mouth he was about to say he didn't know Miss. I Can't Take A Joke could giggle, but was interrupted by a sudden panicked screaming.

"It's not working! He's not waking up!" He jumped as a scream, Flash's scream, a scream that you almost never heard from the speedster rang out.

He changed panicked looks with Artemis and both rocketed out of the room with adrenaline fueled quickness, that could give Wally a run for his money, but Roy wasn't thinking about that. Currently he only had one thought going through his head.

_You better not die, because if you do Robin is going to kill me….not to mention Flash_

Of course deep down Roy cared about the younger yellow blur he always hung around, not that he would ever admit it, but him, Wally, and Robin were brothers. Brothers in all, but blood, they were family. A really messed up, emotional, crazy family, and at this thought Roy couldn't help, but smirk. That is until he saw the young speedster thrashing in bed screaming out nonsense.

**So there we have go ol' special Roy who gets a chapter all to himself XD So what did you think as good as the rest? Better? Tell me!**

**Up Next: All, but One (Part 3)**

_"Why did you kill us Wally? Why weren't you fast enough?" Her voice was hallow and emotionless and Wally felt guilt stab him like a knife._

_"I-I tried! I-I'm sorry I tried!" _

_"You were a horrible sidekick Wally," Wally choked on nothing, but air as Flash materialized besides Artemis._

_"You could've saved us why didn't you?"_

_"Uncle Barry I—"_

_"Don't you Uncle Barry me! We all died and it's all your fault!" His uncle yelled at him and Wally flinched backing up against a wall. "I'm ashamed to call you my family." He hissed._

**That's right you'll get your Wally angst! (one guess on who the her is XD) Anyways Zatanna will also appear in this chapter.**

**REVIEW REPLIES**

**Irenerb: **I'm still debating about that, but I think they will get together, instead of Wally denial

**Batmanfan2400: **I'm not a liar I promise! Also what do you mean by hold a death grip?

**Adoglover5: **Oh nose! O.o Anyways I'm glad you liked them and ya neither did I until I used Wiki to learn more about Zatanna, glad you liked the chapter!

**Dextra2: **Lol I wouldn't have Arty kill Wally in a fic ever XD maybe a one shot but never a full fic sorry, but you did just give me an awesome plot bunny idea XD

**Mixxi: **Glad you like it and just keep reading we'll see Wally soon!

**Nighttimedryd: **Thanks! I like Roy's and Arty's reactions too :D Anyways enjoy the upcoming chapters!

**YoungJustice101: ***face palms and hands you another tissue box* Glad you liked the chapter!

**YJ-Lover: **Wow….you're actually right, well partially….each one is about half right, you'll see soon enough.

**LyndseyRyder12: **You're partially right about Wally XD but that's all I'll say. Anyways ENJOY!

**AdenaWolf: **Um…um *hands you paper bag* Breath in breath out, don't hyperventilate bad things will happen XD

**Asdf: **:D Glad you like it!

**Spitfirechick: **Don't worry about Wally, he'll be emotionally scarred, but fine….um that came out wrong…

**Celestialstarynight: **Yes, Roy's a liar XD But oh well :D It was for a good cause!

**Candi711: **Lol you'll just have to read and find out

**ShenanigansKid: **Glad you like it!

**SheWolfQueen: **Glad you like the story enough to slap yourself XD

**LooLoo Lightwood: **Thanks glad you like it! Also ya the Roy and Arty friendship I liked writing

**Rowanfall: **Lol yep I just had to let good ol' Alfie cameo XD Anyways don't cry he'll watch up….sooner or later…anyways glad you like the whole Arty killing Wally hallucination, because it was a spur of the moment thing XD I actually thought of it while lying in bed….weird right?

**RazorsAreNotRoses: **(I like your penname XD) Anyways next chapter you'll see why he's not waking up

**FudoTwin17: **Don't worry he'll wake up…sooner or later…also glad you Luv it XD

**WOLF MASTER: **Don't worry spitfire there shall be!

**PLEASE REVIEW YOU GUYS! If you do I'll give you a box of tissues because you'll probably need them XD**


	11. All but One: Part 3

**Chapter 11: All, but One (Part 3)**

Zatanna sobbed silently, her body had long ago gone into shock, had become numb from the flames. She could still feel their heat, could still register that they should hurt, but they didn't.

She shivered from fear as she thought through the people she had learned about, Joan of Arc, a girl her age, 14 years old, a girl who had once been a hero, a hero like her, had been burned at the stake for being a witch just like she was now.

It was funny how in every fairytale the hero always one, but in history they always seemed to die.

She cried silently tears stinging her charcoaled colored cheeks as the fire licked away at her tears, making them disappear as soon as they came.

_Filthy._

_Lying._

_Traitorous._

_Witch._

The words still stung, still stabbed at her soul, the cold blade sinking into her every being.

She could still feel pain, still feel fear, but it wasn't from the flames anymore. No the pain was inside her heart, inside her soul. The one boy she had loved no longer loved her and all because of what she was.

Her father was dead, because of what she was. Her best friend hated her because of what she was. Everything was her fault, all her fault.

_Filthy._

_Lying._

_Traitorous._

_Witch._

She kept crying as the words echoed through her head and bounced around in her heart. That's all she was to them, all she was to anyone. Not a hero, a villain. In every movie the witch is never good, she's always the villain always the monster and so that's what Zatanna had to be.

_Filthy._

_Lying._

_Traitorous._

_Witch._

She winced as every word hit home, and thought slowly, dazedly, as she died,

_Sticks and stone can break bones, but words will never hurt me._

She had long ago lost interest in watching her skin turn black as the flames licked at them, and it no longer hurt, because the rhyme was wrong.

_Sticks and stone may break bones, but words—_

She let out another choked, silently sobbed as she thought her last words of consciousness, before death took hold of her.

_But words will shatter the soul._

With that she bowed her burned head, flaming hair making her look oddly beautiful as it burned to match the red-orange flames around her, and let death take her into its arms.

But just as everything went dark, blinding white light pulled her away from death's grip and she bolted up right.

That's when she saw him, he was a wreck his green eyes contrasting against blood shot red, his black hair that was usually so perfect under his hat was spiked up wildly, and his hat was missing all together, but he was alive.

"Dad!" She screamed throwing her arms around him, sobbing loudly into his arms. "You're alive…" She paused before her eyes widened and she muttered, "either that or we're both dead. I'm not dead am I?" She sobbed into his chest. "I don't want to be dead."

Somewhere inside her she was surprised that she could hear her own voice again, but that didn't matter right now. Right now all she wanted to do was hold her dad, and wish for the fears and pain to stop.

"Shhh Zatanna, sweat heart you're not dead," Zatara hushed his daughter. He had been smart enough to remove the restraints as to not panic his daughter when she awoke, but that didn't stop him from noticing the small purple bruises that were forming around her wrists.

"Robin," she sobbed. "He hates me. He tried to kill me, the whole team tried to kill me." She grasped onto her father tighter, gripping him tightly, scared that if she let go he would disappear forever. "I thought they," she let out a strangled sob and buried herself deeper into his arms. "They told me, they had killed you."

Zatara paled and clutched his daughter tightly to his chest, stroking her hair softly, "shhh Zee-Zee it was all a bad dream, a—a nightmare."

"Night—nightmare?" Zatanna hiccupped. Confusion replacing fear, before realization dawned on her. "There was a battle…." She said slowly, closing her eyes, but the tears didn't stop as she remembered. "A weird guy dressed in what Wally had called a Halloween costume reject, then Superboy went down screaming…" Zatara watched as his daughter winced. "M'gann and Artemis went next, that's when Wally lost it. You should've seen him dad, he scared me. He was nothing, but a blur of yellow, you could see the anger inside him…." She paused here and her face scrunched up, as it held mix emotions. "Robin I think lasted the longest, with Wally close behind….I'm not too sure….I passed out…and then—and then—" she began sobbing again as fake memories pounded against her mind.

Unlike the others she had no barriers, she never had time to build up walls around her mind like Red Arrow or hide behind humor and denial like Wally. She wasn't used to terror and fear like Artemis or born into the world of a solider like Aqualad. She had no way to hide her emotions like Superboy and she didn't have experience like Robin.

If there was anyone she could relate to it was M'gann. Both girls found comfort in tears. Both girls felt no embarrassment to let them stream down their cheeks. So that's what Zatanna did, she just clutched to her father and sobbed into his tux.

"I'm so sorry dad, I shouldn't have snuck out," she sobbed hugging him tightly. "I should've told you, I should've told Robin no, I shouldn't have let them _kidnap _me again. I'm so sorry."

"Shhh Zee-Zee you're okay, I'm right here, nothing's going to happen to you. None of it was real I promise, the team doesn't hate you I promise, no one hates you." Zatara whispered into his daughter's ear and rocked her back and forth, something he hadn't done since she was six.

He held back his own tears and continued, "it was all a bad dream, it wasn't real, I promise you. I'm never going to leave you I promise." What Zatara didn't realize was that he had just promised something he couldn't keep. One day he would leave his daughter, whether or not he would get her back would all depend on fate.

"I love you daddy," she whispered as she settled down, letting the nightmares fade.

"I love you too Zee-Zee," he whispered to her.

They both sunk into comfortable silence, that was broken far too quickly.

"It's not working! He's not waking up!"

Both jumped and Zatanna pushed out of her father's arms. "Dad? What's not working? Whose screaming?"

"Flash," Zatara said as he paled. He had heard the speedster only scream like that once before, when Wally had been kidnapped by Mirror Master and held hostage.

He watched as Zatanna caught on and she pushed away, and ran for the door.

"Zatanna, where are you going?" He said his voice full of worry as she ran out the door.

"To help!" she screamed back. "They need my help!"

With that she was gone, and Zatara couldn't help, but let a small smile stretch across his face. That was his daughter, always trying to be the hero he wouldn't let her become.

_Maybe next time, _he mused as he followed her. Only to stop dead in shock as he witnessed a red head screaming violently.

**With Wally….**

Wally screamed as suddenly the blackness that had once consumed him was lifted, and electricity struck his body. Jerking away he rolled across the ground as he tried to escape the volts that were attacking his body, the bolts that were making his heart leap. Until finally just as quickly as they had come, they stopped.

Gasping heavily Wally looked around, all he saw was darkness. All around him, where was everyone? That's when memories caught up to him and he gasped grabbing his head as flashbacks raced through it.

Artemis, Roy, the Team, Flash, everyone he loved and cared about was dead was gone and it was all his fault. It was all because he was too slow.

Sobbing he tried to make himself smaller inside the room he was in. Trying to ignore the walls that were closing in around him, he hated small places, he was beyond claustrophobic. Suddenly he snorted, if Robin were here he'd make some weird remark about how if claustrophobia is the fear of small places is claustr the opposite of that fear.

The smirk he had worn suddenly vanished, because Robin couldn't say that, never again would he see his best friend, because his best friend was dead.

Sobbing Wally tried to make himself even smaller, he wanted to die, he wanted to escape his living nightmare and join his family and friends, he wanted to go see Artemis again. To argue with her, to hug her, to make sure she was alright.

The walls were getting closer and he took a sharp intake of breath, he hated small spaces. There wasn't any room to move, no room to run and if there wasn't any room to run, there wasn't a place for Kid Flash. If there wasn't a place for Kid Flash Wally would have to go back to being regular old loser Wally West, the science geek.

Wally just continued to cry into his knees until suddenly a voice spoke clearly through the air,

"Why didn't you save me Wally? Why did you let me die?"

He looked up dumbfounded as Artemis appeared in front of him; she was pale and floating about an inch of the ground. Her body was covered in burns and bruises.

"A-Artemis?" He stuttered, and reached out to touch her only to gasp as his hand passed through her as if she was mist.

"Why did you kill us Wally? Why weren't you fast enough?" Her voice was hallow and emotionless and Wally felt guilt stab him like a knife.

"I-I tried! I-I'm sorry I tried!"

"You were a horrible sidekick Wally," Wally choked on nothing, but air as Flash materialized besides Artemis.

"You could've saved us why didn't you?"

"Uncle Barry I—"

"Don't you Uncle Barry me! We all died and it's all your fault!" His uncle yelled at him and Wally flinched backing up against a wall. "I'm ashamed to call you my family." He hissed.

Soon everyone was around him, yelling at him, telling him that he was a failure.

"I'm sorry!" Wally cried loudly through sobs. "I'm sorry! Leave me alone! I didn't mean too! I'm sorry!"

Even after the ghosts had left he continued to sob, and repeat over and over, "I'm sorry, I'm slow. I'm sorry, I'm such a failure."

_"I'm sorry! Leave me alone! I didn't mean too! I'm sorry!"_

_"Come on Bats!" Flash screamed. "What's going on? Why's he not waking up?"_

_Flash had delved into panic and nothing anyone could say was calming him down._

_"I'm—I'm not sure," Batman stuttered and everyone jumped. Batman never stuttered, ever, it was against the very laws of nature no of the universe. Batman was supposed to always be calm head, be sure, but here he was pale and you could sense the rising panic._

_"Not sure!" Flash screamed, his voice mixing with anger. "Well you better become sure! It's your stupid villain! It was you who sent The Team to Gotham! It was you who should've listened to us when we told you no! But no you had to go all mysterious on us and send them anyways!"_

_Flash was now being held back by Green Arrow and Martain Manhunter as he vibrated madly in place, trying to attack the older hero._

_"If anything happens to him! I will blame you til my last breath!" He threatened and everyone froze wide eyed._

_This wasn't the Flash they knew, this wasn't the jokester that everyone had grown to love. This was a new man, someone else had taken the Scarlet Speedster's name, and had dawned his mask, because when a part of Wally become trapped so had a part of Barry._

_"Flash," everyone turned and was surprised to see it was Artemis who had spoken. "Wally will be fine. Trust me Baywatch is too stubborn to go down without a fight."_

_To everyone's surprise Flash's eyes seemed to grow softer and his vibrating slowed. Even a small smile tried to get past his lips._

_"You know what Greenie you're probably right."_

_Everyone watched as Artemis blushed from her nickname and shrunk back into the crowd._

_"You hear that hotshot don't you dare die on me," Barry muttered to himself, as he was released._

Wally huddled in his corner as the walls continued to slowly wrap around him.

He wanted to die, he wanted to go and join those he had lost, but a part of him kept fighting. He didn't know why. Maybe it was just natural instincts kicking in, but something about everything was off. Something wasn't right.

So he just continued to vibrate there in fear and try to ignore the voices that taunted him. That called him a failure, a dishonor.

That's when everything changed, suddenly he wasn't alone in a box anymore, and suddenly he was running. His feet moved rapidly and buildings blurred around him, in stone colored streaks. People would stop and stare and only to wonder what they were trying to stare at.

Wally 's eyes widened as he tried to slow and found he couldn't. Nothing was happening his feet just kept moving, everything just kept flashing through his vision. He couldn't stop. Hunger gripped at his stomach as his speed began to consume him.

"PLEASE! SOMEBODY!" He cried as the last of his courage vanished. "ANYBODY! HELP ME PLEASE! I CAN'T STOP! UNCLE BARRY! JAY! PLEASE HELP!"

_Everyone sat in Wally's room, staring at the screaming speedster, wishing they could help, but they couldn't._

_"PLEASE! SOMEBODY!" He screamed loudly. "ANYBODY! HELP ME PLEASE!_ _I CAN'T STOP! UNCLE BARRY! JAY! PLEASE HELP!"_

_That was when things took a turn for the worse, everyone watched in horror as Wally vibrated out of his restraints._

_ When they realized what was going to happen both Batman and Barry yelled, "HIT THE DECK!"_

_Everyone fell to the ground just as an explosion echoed through the air. As the whole table Wally had been laying on turned to smoking rubble._

_"Wally!" Flash cried digging through the explosion. "Kid! Kid! Where are you?" That's when he found him a little yellow blur curled up in the center of the explosion, vibrating rapidly._

_"Help, Uncle Barry" Wally sobbed as Barry tried to reach out his nephew only to pass through him and he hissed in pain._

_This wasn't good, any faster and Wally would enter the Speed Force something that was easy to go into, but almost impossible to come out of._

_"BATS!" Barry screamed in panic as he watched his nephew fade in and out of view, lightening flashing around him. "BATS! YOU NEED TO HURRY!"_

_"I've got it!" Batman screamed suddenly. "His metabolism was rejecting the cure, because it counter acted what was already being processed through his body."_

_"Robin, who was the last man to go down, I mean before you?" Batman asked quickly trying to do the math._

_Robin's eyes widened in realization. "Wally! He probably took in the most gas. I had my mask so even though I went down last I probably didn't inhale as much, but that much fear gas—" Robin paled._

_"Exactly, give me as much of the cure as possible now!" Batman ordered an elderly man and instantly needles were behind poked into Wally, only to explode on impact. _

_"It's not working!" Barry cried, "He's moving too fast! Bats it's not going to work!"_

_"It will work!" Batman said gritting his teeth. "Calm down Barry it will work."_

_Suddenly Barry got an idea, "I'm so sorry Wally," he whispered before he grabbed his nephew's arm and jerked it back wildly and the boy screamed in pain, but it was enough. Instantly all his speed went to healing the new found broken bone and he stopped._

_"Bats, now," Barry sobbed and needles were placed into Wally's skin and everyone held their breath._

Wally couldn't stop running, everywhere it was nothing, but blurs of color. Explosions aimed at him were rocking everywhere, they thought he was an enemy. They were trying to kill him. Why did everyone hate him?

That's when he appeared; Uncle Barry was suddenly next to him running, "why didn't you go this fast before?" Barry taunted him, "You could've saved us."

"Uncle Barry," Wally sobbed. "Uncle Barry help please I can't stop!"

"It's all your fault I died, that Artemis died, that everyone died, it's your fault you can't stop running," suddenly an evil smirk graced his Uncle's usually cheerful features. "But I don't think it's enough." Quick as lightening a red glove reached out and twisted Wally's arm sharply and Wally gasped in strangled pain and collapsed.

Tears rolling down his cheeks as the skin and bone knitted itself back together.

"That," Barry hissed, bending down to him. "Was for letting us die and this is for everything else." Suddenly he was being pulled up by his hair and Wally closed his eyes and waited. Nothing happened; slowly he opened his eyes and looked up to see everyone who had died standing over him.

"Wally—?" His uncle began and he scrambled back ignoring the pain that rocketed up his injured arm.

"No!" He screamed backing away. "Get away from me!" Panic had made its home in his heart; it had taken over like a herd of lotus. It had flooded through his whole body, and taken over his every being. "Stop hurting me!"

"Wally we're—"Artemis tried next, but she only made things worse.

"I'm sorry I was slow! I'm sorry I didn't save you!" Wally cried, tears streaming down his freckle covered cheeks. "I'm sorry that I let you all die! Now please just stop hurting me, stop taunting me, and leave me alone!" He couldn't tell that everyone's emotions were different now.

Instead of hate there was love. Instead of blame there was mercy, but he couldn't tell. All he saw was disappointment all he heard was anger, all he felt was fear fueled by fake dreams.

"Dude! KF! Snap out of it!" Robin tried, hoping that he could fix their favorite speedster, but again it only fueled his fear.

Because when Kid Flash saw Robin, he saw Batman and suddenly he was backing away even more, vibrating from fear.

"Please don't hurt me," he whimpered up at the Dark Knight. "I promise I didn't let him die on purpose. Please don't kill me."

Everyone turned to Batman and they watched him pale, Kid Flash, Wally West, Robin's best friend, _Dick Grayson's _best friend was afraid of him.

That was it for Barry he raced towards Wally and before anyone could react, including the younger speedster himself, and wrapped his arms around him in a tight hug.

"Shhh Walls it's okay I'm not dead, I don't blame you, shhh, calm down it was just a nightmare," Barry whispered and to everyone's surprise Wally seemed to relax and sink into the familiarity of the hug, but he was far from okay, anyone could see that.

"I-I-I," Wally stuttered through sobs. "I-I-I thought you hated me, I thought you were dead, how come you're not dead, does this mean Arty's not dead?"

"Baywatch I'm standing right here," Artemis said awkwardly, she may have kept her mouth shut if she had known what was coming.

Before she could react she was being hugged tightly by a yellow blur and she stood there in shock as he sobbed into her shoulder.

"I thought you were dead, I thought that you hated me."

Artemis just stood there stiffly looking at Robin with a help me expression. Robin just grinned and shruged, but the grin was empty, and his eyes were sad.

"Um…." She said hesitantly, before she wrapped one arm around the red head. "I'm okay see, I don't hate you…."

Suddenly the green eyed boy she had grown to hate and love was replaced by a fragile version. A side of the speedster she never wanted to see, ever.

She pushed him away from her, something easier said than done at the moment, and coughed awkwardly, "so uh you gonna be okay then Baywatch?" She questioned, but got no reply.

Instead she just looked up to see Wally hugging his broken arm and staring at it in horror, "No!" He screamed. "No! No! No! This is just like before!" He cried and began to vibrate. "You're just going to hurt me!"

"Wally!" Barry yelled and tried to step towards his nephew, who just as quickly stepped back. "Wally! You need to calm down and listen to me!"

"Why? Because if what just happened truly was a nightmare, then I wouldn't be hurt!"

Barry paled and reached out towards his nephew, "Wally I didn't want to hurt you, but—"

That was as far as Barry got before to everyone's amazement Batman stepped forward, "it was my idea Wally." Batman spoke slowly and sternly, to everyone, but Robin. Robin could hear the slight fear in his voice, the slight guilt of the lie. "We needed to get you to stop vibrating so that you would accept the cure."

"You're lying!" Wally screamed, his green eyes were wide and darted back and forth like a cornered rabbit.

"Will you just shut up and listen Baywatch!" Everyone jumped as Artemis pushed herself forward towards the speedster. "Will you just stop? We are trying to _help _you, not kill you! You're freaking me out!"

Slowly Wally turned towards, her and a faint smile twitched at his lips.

"What Blondie, I thought you were fearless?"

Everyone, but Artemis (and Batman, but that's because he's Batman), jumped at the speedster joke, but Artemis just smirked and continued.

"No, you're just being even more annoying than usual." Artemis said, with a small chuckle.

Wally mock gasped, arm and fear temporarily forgotten, as he continued the banter he was so familiar with. "Even more annoying, but Arty you have just helped me live out one of my greatest goals in life."

Artemis rolled her eyes and smirking asked, "And what would that be Baywatch?"

Wally smiled, his freckles lighting up his grin, "I got you to laugh."

Artemis just sat there and stared at him for a moment, trying not to concentrate on the broken arm that was slowly knitting itself back together.

Wally just smiled up at her, his green eyes still bloodshot and tear filled, but for the first time since he woke up they were content. Then they had a meeting with the floor as he mumbled, "I'm sorry guys I was so sure that….that it was all real….I thought you were gone that Art—all of you…..were dead."

Robin was the first to recover from the mood swings, "oh come on dude, stop being all depressed and start feeling the aster."

Wally smiled softly, "sorry dude, just a little….whelmed."

"We all are trust me," Red Arrow said, butting into the conversation. "No one likes seeing you scream like a little girl, when usually you're laughing like one."

"Hey!" Wally pouted. "I don't scream or laugh like a little girl!"

"No," Artemis laughed. "But you pout like one."

With that the room erupted into much needing laughter, and Wally hardly noticed as his Uncle came and put a brace on his arm, making sure it was healing correctly.

For once everything was normal….or at least as normal as it could get for superheroes.

**So there you have it Wally is awake, and don't worry this isn't the end, you shall have your spitfire!**

**Also I was so happy at how close my version of M'gann's fears, and her fears from Image were, she's afraid of reject and the Team finding out what she really is!**

**I was so happy! Anyways...**

**UP NEXT: Aftermath (title subject to change)**

_Wally sat at the kitchen counter, a pizza box in front of him, but that wasn't the unusal thing, what was weird was that the pizza box was full. Not a slice had been eaten, it just sat there in the box, with Wally staring at it._

_His arm was back in its cast, luckily it wasn't a bad break so it would be off soon, but his arm wasn't what hurt either. In fact he felt perfectly fine, except for the visions of rejection and hate that entered his mind everytime he closed his eyes, because of this, for the first time since Wally was 10, he wasn't hungry._

_Behind him the TV blared some theme song, as a new show played, but he didn't care. He didn't want to run anymore either, the fear of not being able to stop, now filling every place in his mind._

_"What are you doing up?" He turned towards the voice to see a very fimilar blond leaning against the doorway._

_"Can't sleep," he said quietly, before going back to staring at his pizza._

_"You know Baywatch, M'gann's the telepath, not you."_

_Wally smiled faintly, before it vanished._

_"Alright, spill, what's up?"_

_Wally stared up at her, green eyes sad and fearful. "You died," he said quietly. "It was the training simulation all over again." He explained, his eyes never leaving the pizza. _

**So what do you think? Good? Bad? TELL ME!**

**REVIEW REPLIES**

**Httydgirl293: **Thanks! I'm glad you like it!

**Water Breather: **Thanks I'm glad you like it and that you look forward to the next chapter!

**Heroicagal: **I know Zatara kind of went psych-o, but he's looking for someone to blame, since Dick is most likely the one that got Zatanna to come (and probably the reason she came in the first place), he blames him.

**Zomnom: **XD While that would be funny, that wasn't the case….

**FudoTwin17: **Don't be scared, it will all end happily

**SpitfireOTP: **Lol, and then part 4 XD

**Sirens in the water: **Don't worry I would never kill Wally, he's just too cool!

**WOLF MASTER: **Lol oh course her is Artemis, and don't worry I won't (and never will) do anything gross

**YoungJustice101: ***hands you more tissues* I should start selling theses, anyways I'm glad you liked the chapter

**FallenHope-Angel: ***hands you more tissues* here you go! And don't worry sooner or later they shall kiss

**BluSkyRose: **SMILEY FACE! Smiley faces are good :D

**HMNIB: ***hands you box of tissues* you could've said please…I'm glad you're excited

**Adoglover5: **I know Roy's so tough, that he just can't really be that tough, every super has a weakness :D Anyways I like that you liked how I described him :D

**RazorsAreNotRoses: **(first off love your PenName XD) I'm glad you like it and hope you enjoyed Wally

**SheWolfQueen: **Thanks, I'm glad that you like it!

**Nighttimedryd: **I know, Wally is such an easy going, and asterous (XD) character that when he gets hurt everyone instantly feels bad, same for Roy I think, but that's more because he always has a tough guy act going on

**El turron78: **"well almost all time is him, but still" I'm confused what did you mean? Still I'm glad you liked it

**Rowanfall: **Oops *blushes* Ya….um I meant dear….my bad….Also ya I was going to have him be sentenced to death, but then I thought that was a little extreme, I mean the Joker's killed a lot of people (and I mean that just as an example, not as a good thing) and he's still alive Also yes, there is going to be Arly, and maybe Robtanna, the later may not be as noticeable though. Also I'm glad you liked the idea of Arty killing Wally.

That actually was planned from the beginning, because in my mind right now I think Roy sees Arty as an enemy, a villain, not a hero, so he's prepared to exercise that belief

**Dextra2: **That's okay, we all are entitled to our opinions (I don't really like M'gann, she's too girly—however after Image that changed a bit) The point is that even though you don't like him, you still liked the story

**Asdf: **Thanks I'm glad that you like it!

**Argent98: **Lol, it took a while, but here you go! An update!

**LyndseyRyder12: **Lol, ya ROY why'd you have to kill Wally?

ROY: Oh come on not you too!

**Candi711: **I hope you liked his reaction!

**Batmanfan2400: **Hmmmm I forgot…..oh well *shrugs* Also no problem about replying, its fun :D Also (again) I'm glad you re-read it, knowing that makes me happy!

**Irenerb: **I will!

**Celestialstarynight: **I hope it was epic!

**SpitfireChick: ***through tissues into towards sound of distant sobs and screams* CATCH!

**Mixxi: **I knew it! The cookies are a lie! Don't worry, he'll get it

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	12. A Little Bit of Spitfire

**(AfterMath Chapters)**

**Chapter 12: A Little Bit of Spitfire**

Wally sat at the kitchen counter, a pizza box in front of him, but that wasn't the unusual thing, what was weird was that the pizza box was full. Not a slice had been eaten; it just sat there in the box, with Wally staring at it.

His arm was back in its cast, luckily it wasn't a bad break so it would be off soon, but his arm wasn't what hurt either. In fact he felt perfectly fine, except for the visions of rejection and hate that entered his mind every time he closed his eyes, because of this, for the first time since Wally was 10, he wasn't hungry.

Behind him the TV blared some theme song, as a new show played, but he didn't care. Normally he would jump up, turn off the TV and be sitting back down before it even went all black, but he didn't want to run anymore either, the fear of not being able to stop; now filling every place in his mind.

"What are you doing up?" He turned towards the voice to see a very familiar blond leaning against the doorway.

"Can't sleep," he said quietly, before going back to staring at his pizza.

"You know Baywatch, M'gann's the telepath, not you."

Wally smiled faintly, before it vanished.

"Alright, spill, what's up?" Artemis asked, seeing the speedster without a smile was like seeing her without her bow. It just wasn't right.

Wally stared up at her, green eyes sad and fearful. "You died," he said quietly, turning back to the pizza. "It was the training simulation all over again." He explained, his eyes never leaving the pizza.

Artemis froze, she hadn't been expecting the speedster to actually talk to her, much less get a real answer. That just wasn't the Wally she was used to. Sighing she rubbed her temples and sucking up her pride went over and sat down next to Wally.

"You know it wasn't your fault I…..died, both were fake, both were made with the goal to make you fail," she reached for a slice of pizza and waited for Wally to say something, about her stealing his food instead she watched as his fist clenched and his eyes narrowed.

"I should've been faster," he growled staring at his reflection in the counter, as if wishing he would spontaneously combust. "I should've died, not you, I should've saved you. If Flash had been there he would've saved everyone, he wouldn't have failed."

Artemis continued to stare at the red head, mouth slightly agape, there was no way that this kid in front of her and, stupid, loud mouth, cocky, Kid Flash were the same person.

"Wally," Artemis said slowly trying to pick her words carefully. "Even Flash has to take a punch every now and then, you can't win them all." Artemis continued to try and reassure Wally, not noticing how his whole body was tensing up, that is until it was too late.

She jumped as he screamed, and punched the counter, wincing as the granite cracked under his punch, and his hand began to bleed.

"You don't get it do you?" He screamed, his eyes still held the fear, the sadness; the anger. His whole body beginning to blur as he spoke. "_Flash_ has traveled back in time, _and _the Future, _Flash _has been to an alternate dimension and different planets. _Flash _can break the speed of light, _Flash _can run a lap around in the world in minutes! While _Kid Flash,_ has never been anywhere other than the present, _Kid Flash _has only been to the dimension and planet I stand on. _Kid Flash, _can barely break the speed of sound on a _lucky _day, and it takes him, it takes _me_, over an hour to run around the world."

It was all the Artemis could do from jumping up and running as she watched the angry, fearful, speedster in front of her, yet years of training taught her how to remain calm and hide fear.

She just waited, this had happened to Jade once, she remembered, the teenager had just had her heart broken and came home ranting about how much better the other girl was than her.

After a couple of minutes it had all settled down, and if Artemis remembered correctly after anger came tears, something she hopped Wally wouldn't shed. She didn't want to see her fri—no teammate cry. Especially the jokester of the Team.

"_Flash, _isn't afraid to use his powers isn't scared to run!" She watched as Wally hung his head and his fists clenched as he leaned over the counter, his lower lip quiver slightly. "Kid Flash," he sobbed, his whole body shaking. "Is, he, I'm afraid to run." His grip became tighter and she winced yet again as his nails began to pierce his skin. "I'm afraid one day I'm going to start and never be able to stop. That I'm going to speed up and never be able to slow down. That I'll live out my life in the time it takes someone to tie their shoelace."

He looked up at her, teary emerald eyes meeting, bold grey. "That I'll live out my life without those I care and love. That I'll live out my life without you in it."

Artemis froze as she watched the speedster's body shake with sobs that he had let bottle up inside him for so long, the sobs that were hidden by smiles, and kept at bay by laughter. Until finally the fear broke the bottle, like a shaken soda bottle, if you just crack the lid a little you don't get a little sprout, no you get the whole geyser.

It was then that she saw through the mask of Kid Flash, and saw Wally West. A normal, okay normal-ish, boy, who was more afraid then he let on. He hid behind his jokes and stupidity. Behind the yellow cowl, even when it wasn't on.

But believe it or not she wasn't focused on that, all she heard, even as Wally ranted and let his mask fall, all she heard was.

_That I'll live out my life without you in it._

It wasn't possible there was no way that Wally West, The Kid Flash, the most annoying teenager on the planet cared about her.

She shook her head and clearing her mind again began to focus on Wally's words.

"—I, I just don't know what to do anymore," Wally's head was now buried in his arms, as his upper body lay across the counter. "I don't know if I should even be here. I mean it's not like I'm original, I'm the third Flash. I'm not the exact opposite of my mentor like Robin; I didn't split off like Roy, M'gann and Superboy are both unique in their own way, at least on Earth. You, started on your own and Kaldur's just Kaldur."

He looked up at her with bloodshot eyes and she watched as his eyes mixed with every emotion that looked so foreign and alien on his face. Fear, grief, guilt, they were all there, but he continued.

"Me, I'm so much like my uncle it's scary, and I wasn't even the second Flash, I was the third. The _third _for crying out loud!" Wally's head was again buried into his arms as he muttered, to her or himself Artemis wasn't sure. "And I begin to wonder if I'm really faster than Jay or if he's just pretending."

That was it, Artemis's eyes narrowed and before she could stop herself she found her fist flying into the side of Wally's head and words spilling from her lips.

"Will you just stop? She screamed ignoring Wally's shocked and hurt expression. "This isn't right! None of this is you!" She glared down at the speedster that had fallen to the ground, from her punch. "For however annoying prankster, jokester Wally is, depressed Wally is ten times worse!"

Wally just continued to stare up at her wide eyed, but Artemis could see the amusement building in his eyes.

"So," he started slowly, as he struggled for words, as if trying to pull back on the mask he had just thrown away. "All I have to do to annoy you is be depressed? Sounds easy enough. Or I could try this."

Artemis glared at him her grey eyes narrow slits, but before she could say a word, there was a gust of wind, a pressure on her cheek, and then pizza and speedster were gone.

For a moment she just stood there, blushing softly, a light smile touching her lips as she felt her cheek, before she shook her head and screamed. "Wallace West! Get back here right now!"

All she got was a, "Only if you can catch me slow poke! I have a whole pizza to keep me full!"

Artemis smiled, and as she raced down the hall she thought, _he's back, and just as annoying as ever, but that's why I like him…..as a teammate of course._

But she didn't believe her own thoughts, deep down she knew she cared for the speedster, more then she would ever say, but for now all she wanted was to figure out how to catch him, and maybe find a way to kiss the red head without super-speed. Just maybe.

**I told you the title was subjected to change XD **

**Also congrats to those you caught the _Justice League _reference, I'll let you guys struggle over where it was and tell you guys what it was next chapter XD**

**Anyways lots of requests for Robtanna/Chalant, or whatever it's called. So by popular demand I will be writing a chapter for the Rob/Zatanna pairing, that and I honestly don't have a problem with her and Rob being together.**

***shrugs* we've only see Batgirl cameo and technically she's not even Batgirl yet….so ya….**

**Okay now that I'm done with that, here's what I have planned for Aftermath, some I may do, some I may not, tell me your favorites and I'll make sure I do those ones XD**

**AFTERMATH CHAPTERS**

**Of Martians and Kryptons—Superboy/M'gann (Wolf cameos!) (Finished)**

**Just a Little Bit of Magic—Robin/Zatanna (Unwritten, but I have an outline)**

**Alone Again, Good Thing I Have Friends—Kaldur and Roy FRIENDSHIP (not slash) (No outline, unwritten)**

**In a Flash—Wally and Barry father/son type bonding I guess *shrugs* (May not even do)**

**And that's it, DaddyBats! And Superman accepting Superboy may make it in there. Along with some more Artemis MAYBE. But again tell me what you guys want to see I listen to my reviewers :D**

**UP NEXT: Of Martians and Kryptons**

_"I will never hate you," he promised her, softly whispering in her ear. "I promise. I'll always love you. Forever."_

_That's when M'gann broke down, sobbing raindrop tears into her boyfriend's shirt. "You don't know what you're promising to love Conner. Forever, is such a long time, and I don't think I can make it."_

_"But I can't make it without you," Conner muttered to her. "If I had to change one thing in my life it would be that I was let out of that pod earlier just so that I could see you sooner."_

_Despite herself, M'gann allowed a soft smile to trace her lips, but it was hidden behind her tears._

_"That's cheesy," she hiccupped as she pulled away, touching his cheek softly. "But really sweet."_

**REVIEW REPLIES**

**FudoTwin17:** Lol, okay hope you liked this chapter!

**Froggy: **Lol, hmmm I didn't think of that, maybe I'll have them sign it later XD

**Adoglover5: **Lol, I'm glad you liked it, because it definitely made the favorites list of chapters I've written

**KTrevo: **Lol don't worry you shall get your Rob/Zee as stated above

**..Anonymous: **Lol I actually have a couple Barry and Wally Father Son stuff planned, the question is whether or not I'm gonna write it XD

**Water Breather: **:D I'm glad you liked it!

**Turkeyhead987: **Lol thanks!

**YoungJustice101: **Lol back? Did you mean box? XD *suddenly gets hit in head with box of tissues* Ouch….Great now they're raining from the sky…..anyways I'm glad you liked it!

**Candi711: **Look above you can see what I have planned :D Anyways I don't think I'll do therapy sessions

**Pyro-pisces12: **The nervous game? Wait could you explain a bit more…I am incredibly lost…..

**Rowanfall: ***blushes* thanks I'm glad you liked it! Zatanna always makes me nervous when I write about her, because I don't know her as well as the other characters. Also ya I had to add in the quote, it was too good to pass up :D Anyways I'm glad you thought Wally's fears were great, his head is so fun to mess with XD

**SpitfireChick: **Lol, yes there is spitfire, and look even more!

**Lillianna Rider: **Lol Forking! I love it!

**RazorsAreNotRoses: **(Do you write a Teen Titans Story about Kid Flash? Because I swear I say your penname) Anyways I would've liked it even if it wasn't from a song *shrugs* don't know why. Glad you liked the chapter!

**Heroicagal: **:D Thanks! I love spitfire too!

**Dextra2: **Don't cry, if it makes you feel better originally this story was going to be a one shot…..not sure how, but it was gonna be XD

**AdenaWolf: **:D lol I'm glad you like it so much!

**LyndseyRyder12: ***reading. Reading!* Ya dreams can suck when they feel real….*more reading* Trust me it was no walk in the park for Barry either *more reading* Lol too true, even when DC does kill them off they always seem to come back….or they didn't really die….*done* Lol I can see it now. Roy: Who me? NEVER! *Robin jumps at him and Roy screams like a little girl* XD

**SheWolfQueen: **I'm glad you liked it! Being at a loss for words is good enough for me :D

**I'llgetyouback: **Don't worry this isn't the last chapter XD Anyways I'm glad you like it!

**Irenerb: **Thanks! Glad you like it!

**Batmanfan2400: ***pouts* I'm not lazy and I'm not dead…..I think *fells heartbeat* Nope not a zombie, okay I'm good :D Anyways yes Wally has awaken!

**Celestialstarynight: **:D Thanks! Glad you thought it was epic!

~Til Next Time! Ghosty!

**Please review!**

**Even A SMILEY shall do!**


	13. Of Martians and Kryptians

**This chapter is dedicated to:  
>Rowanfall, for leaving long reviews instead of just the normal Liked It (Don't get me wrong I love all my reviews just thought I'd give himher a shout out) YOU ROCK! :D**

**Chapter 13: Of Martians and Kryptians**

Superboy walked up behind M'gann, who was staring into the fire (from a safe distance and then some of course) watching the flames dance around inside. Not even noticing her boyfriend as he walked up behind her, Wolf at his heels. Ever since the ordeal the Cobra-Venom enhanced animal had become inseparable from his owner. The wolf had been by his Master the whole time, most people didn't think that Wolf understood as much as they did, but he understood enough.

He realized that his Alpha was in pain during his time on the metal bed. He realized that glowing green rocks hurt him, but most of all he realized that he wasn't there to protect his Alpha like he was supposed to be and just like any human guilt clung to Wolf like a fly to a flytrap.

But when his Alpha glared at him and told him to go to bed, he bowed his head and left watching as his Alpha sat down to his mate, before they were out of sight, before laying down and whimpering until morning.

Superboy watched as his pet left before turning towards his girlfriend putting a hand on her shoulder softly, "M'gann," he said softly in a voice that he only used for her and animals. "Please tell me what's wrong I want to help."

He watched as M'gann stiffened under his touch and unintentionally shifted into her human form again, before switching back and shoving away his hand curled in on herself. "I can't Conner," she muttered. "You'd hate me if I told you."

Conner looked at her sadly, unsure of what to say, he wasn't good at these heart to heart talks that for some reason or another girls loved.

Closing his blue eyes he thought for a moment, pushing away his own doubts and thinking only of M'gann. Finally he turned towards her and before she could do anything, pulled her into a tight (perfectly safe) hug.

"I will never hate you," he promised her, softly whispering in her ear. "I promise. I'll always love you. Forever."

That's when M'gann broke down, sobbing raindrop tears into her boyfriend's shirt. "You don't know what you're promising to love Conner. Forever, is such a long time, and I don't think I can make it."

"But I can't make it without you," Conner muttered to her. "If I had to change one thing in my life it would be that I was let out of that pod earlier just so that I could see you sooner."

Despite herself, M'gann allowed a soft smile to trace her lips, but it was hidden behind her tears.

"That's cheesy," she hiccupped as she pulled away, touching his cheek softly. "But really sweet."

Conner allowed himself a small smile, and M'gann looked up at him, her cheeks a slight red as she blushed, before it faded from view and her eyes once again, became sad.

The tears making her normally bright chocolate brown eyes appear muddy. Contrasting against her moss colored skin, but still she looked beautiful in Conner's eyes, worn out, scared and angry, but beautiful.

He stared at her before he reached up and lifted her chin up, so that she would look him in the eyes.

"I promise M'gann," he told her softly. "I promise that no matter what happens I will always love you, and that you will always be my friend, even if you're not my girlfriend."

M'gann stared into his eyes, her brown ones searching his baby blue ones as if looking for the lies, but she found none, all she saw was trust, truth and love.

All she saw was Conner, not Superboy, she saw the 16 year old underneath the titanium skin. She saw the sweet teddy bear inside him. The one that he showed to almost no one, and as she was pulled into another hug, and was kissed lightly on the forehead she smiled.

Superboy may not be perfect, but Conner Kent was, at least for her. So softly she stopped crying and both just sat on the couch and hugged each other.

**Cheesy I know, but it was good right? Sorry I had to have Wolf cameo, because I love writing from a dog's (or in this case wolf's) point of view.**

**Next up we have a little of Zatanna and Robin fluff, I believe it's called Chalant *shrugs***

**ALSO WHO SAW THE LAST EPISODE? *squeals* THEY KISSED! KID FLASH AND ARTY KISSED! *happy dance* IT WAS AMAZING! Too bad my second favorite character turned out to be a traitor and a mole…Darn it Roy why do you have to be so cool! :( Poor Roy….**

**Anyways just a quick note, unless I say otherwise all my stories will take place before the episode of Usual Suspects because it's more creative in that time era :)**

**UP NEXT: Just a Little Bit of Magic**

_Zatanna continued to stare at her crush, wondering if he was going to continue, when it became clear that he wasn't she continued for him._

_"Gotham villains suck," she said bluntly._

_A half-empty chuckle from Robin, "tell me about it. Next time we should go to Central, now that is a group of villains I would enjoy fighting with."_

_Zatanna arched an eyebrow, "What punching the Joker in the face isn't enough?"_

_Robin rolled his eyes, "no trust me, you can't even describe the villains from Central."_

_"They're that bad?" Zatanna asked smiling. "Poor Wally."_

_To her surprise Robin snorted, "That bad? Try that good?"_

**REVIEW REPLIES**

**FudoTwin17: **:D Thanks! Glad you liked it!

**Adoglover5: **Lol yes yes I am, but that's what a good writer does XD

**Samian: **Ya me too, I use that rant with Wally a lot actually now that I think about it….oh well I still like it XD

**I'llgetyouback: **Lol yay! SMILEYS!

**Pyro-pisces12: **Lol don't worry you get Rob and Zee next

**SpitfireChick: ***eye twitches* Human contact….XD Just kidding I'm glad you liked it and I loved your review XD

**Candi711: **YEP! Good job! Hmmm okay I'll see what I can do, Rob and Zee are on their way and I may not do Arty and Roy friendship because I had some of that earlier but we'll see

**KTrevo: **Lol I KNOW! I was so happy! Also yep Rob and Zee up next

**Chickenchick: **Okay I'll see what I can do, but no promises

**RazorsAreNotRoses: **Lol wow that was a while ago….XD I need to update more -_- Anyways glad you liked the chapter!

**YoungJustice101: **No problem my spelling sucks epicly XD Also I'm glad you liked the chapter

**A2ID: **THAAAANNNNKKKKK YOOOOUUUU!

**SheWolfQueen: **Lol glad you liked it, getting you to hug your computer is good enough for me XD

**Froggy: **Lol actually they really are, this wasn't originally planned but I couldn't just end this story it's too much fun :D

**Rowanfall: **You came close-ish I guess, but no the reference was the shoelace part XD Also tell me what you thought of Of Martains and Kryptonians because I have very mixed feelings about it. (that was weird to write of Of XD)

**Dextra2: **I'm glad!

**Celestialstarynight: **Lol I'll try and do some Daddy!Bats, but no promises XD Rob/Zee's chapter is all written and Roy and Kaldur's (FRIENDSHIP) chapter is in progress

**Irenerb: **THANKS!

**200 REVIEWS! THANK YOU PEOPLE! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! Think we can at least make that 250? Let's try, ready set GO!**

**Bonus points for whoever can tell me who the girl in the yellow cloak is, from the new Young Justice trailer :D**


	14. Just a Little Bit of Magic

**Chapter 14: Just a Little Bit of Magic**

Zatanna sat looking at her hands on the side of a bed, what felt like seconds after Wally had awoken her dad and everyone else had been called up to the Watchtower, needless to say none of them wanted to go, but Wonder Woman, had made it painfully clear that either they came up or she was going to come down and make them come up.

She hated it, she hated that her father had to leave her just moments after she had just gotten him back. She closed her eyes and tried to block out the pictures of charcoal colored skin and flaming black hair. Tried to forget her dad's burned and lifeless face, tried to forget the rejection she had felt.

"Hey," she jumped and looked up to see Robin shuffling next to her. "Sorry I—I didn't mean to scare you I was just wondering how you were doing."

Zatanna opened her mouth to mutter fine, but the word never made it to her mouth instead tears filled her eyes and she gripped the edge of the bed tighter.

"I just watched my dad die, one of my best friends call me a traitor and disgrace," she took in a shaky breath and whispered softly. "And the boy I love tell me he'd never love me because of the freak I am."

She watched as Robin shuffled a little and after a second sat down next to her, "I know what it's like Zee." He told her softly. "I know what it's like to have your fears come alive and I wish that it gets better, but it doesn't."

Zatanna snorted, "Geez now I feel better." She said sarcastically, her voice reminding her of Artemis.

Robin looked up at her, "No I didn't mean—I just." He stops and sighs, running a hand through his hair. "I've been affected by Fear Gas more times than I would like, and every time the nightmares different, and it's always worse never better, I can't prepare myself for what's about to happen."

Zatanna looks up at Robin, he's shaking now and his hands are in tight fists. "It's like watching a horror movie even though you know what's about to come you still scream when something pops up onto the screen."

Zatanna continued to stare at her crush, wondering if he was going to continue, when it became clear that he wasn't she continued for him.

"Gotham villains suck," she said bluntly.

A half-empty chuckle from Robin, "tell me about it. Next time we should go to Central, now that is a group of villains I would enjoy fighting with."

Zatanna arched an eyebrow, "What punching the Joker in the face isn't enough?"

Robin rolled his eyes, "no trust me, you can't even describe the villains from Central."

"They're that bad?" Zatanna asked grimacing, but a soft smile was twitching at her lips. "Poor Wally."

To her surprise Robin snorted, "That bad? Try that good?"

"Huh?" Now Zatanna was confused how could a villain be good? Wasn't that against the laws of the universe and just the law in general?

Robin full on began laughing the tears he had been about to cry forgotten, "Just trust me; if I explained it you'd never believe me."

Zatanna arched an eyebrow, "Try me." Her fears and sorrow had been left behind stored in the back of her mind, as she listened to the Boy Wonder laugh.

Robin rolled his eyes, and began to tell the story of how Kid Flash and him had been kidnapped by Vertigo, Kid Flash because he wanted to see what made him tick and him because he'd been with KF at the time.

"Let's just say the Central City Rouges did not take this well," Robin laughed. "They burst into Vertigo's lab grabbed him by the collar and told him that if he ever mess with _their _heroes again they would send him flying into the Mirror Dimension and never let him out."

Zatanna couldn't help it she burst out laughing, "No really what happened?" She managed through laughs.

Robin smiled, "I'm telling the truth! You should've seen Wally's face as red as his hair and then some! After Vertigo was out cold they came over and freed him, heck Cold even offered to give him his hoodie because the top of KF's costume was gone. No one cared about the Boy Wonder chained to the wall, just their little Baby Flash, it was hilarious!"

Neither teen could handle it anymore they broke out laughing and just when it seemed they would stop they'd look at each other and start laughing again because sometimes they best cure for fear and angry is to laugh your worries away.

And the sometimes the best magic in life was a friend who could sit there and share the laughter with you.

***Face Palm* I totally forgot about this story -_- Sorry about that guys! But look the long promised Chalant chapter….Ya….please forgive me XD**

**Anyways I have no excuse….Other than I've been half avoiding this story because I don't know what to do for the other two chapters I promised….he he oops XD**

**Alright enough!**

**UP NEXT: Alone Again, Good Thing I Have Friends (NO SLASH JUST KALDUR AND ROY _FRIENDSHIP_)**

"You are leaving?" A voice asked and Roy looked over his shoulder to see Kaldur.

"Ya I mean come on Kaldur this isn't exactly where I belong," Roy explained rubbing his arm nervously.

"I see," Kaldur said. "So you are just going to leave, because I assure you my friend you are welcome here."

"I know, I just…." Roy hesitated trying to find the right words. "I just want to be out on my own for a while, I want to go solo, prove myself to the league, to Oll—and everyone else."

Kaldur arched an eyebrow, but didn't question his friend. "I am sure my friend that you have proven yourself to the League…." Kaldur paused for a moment before letting a rare smile twitch at his lips. "and of course _everyone else."_

**REVIEW REPLIES**

**YoungJustice101: **Your not a bad friend XD Anyways glad you liked the chapter :D

**SheWolfQueen: **It's okay, I'm late on updating XD Anyways ya…Supey's cheesy XD

**Candi711: **:D Well it's late, but here's Zee and Robin's chapter

**Pyro-pisces12: **YES! Kal has a love interest….too bad I'll probably never explore that because I don't know Rocket's character well enough….

**FudoTwin17: **Thanks! Glad you liked it :D I've always wanted to write from Wolf's POV

**A2ID: **I like M'gann's new haircut too :D Also Season 2 took a couple episode to like, but after Arty and Wally appeared I was okay :D I've come to love it just as much as season 1 :D

**Rowanfall: **Thanks, I'm glad you liked Wolf's POV it was fun to write :D

**AdenaWolf: **Eh, Magic Bird, Chalant, Robtanna, it's all the same :D

**Keepmovingforward2: **Thanks! Glad you liked it!

**Water Breather: **Thanks! I'm glad you liked it! Also I know the kiss was amazing! Also I know Roy was mind controlled, but it still sucked because he was my favorite character (after Wally and maybe Arty) and he turned out to be the mole….

**SpitfireChick: **AND IT SURVIVED THE FIVE YEAR TIME SKIP! *cheers*

**Dextra2: **Yay! I made you like a chapter with a pairing you didn't like :D

**Celestialstarynight: **Thanks, also I know! I've come to like Dick/Babs after looking into it more :D

**GangsterGirl-Crush: **Thanks! Hopefully this was worth the wait too XD Sorry about that…..

**Abbie Brown: **Lol I love that! OH MY GLOB! *giggles* Also thanks

**Batmanfan2400: **No it wasn't Bumblebee it was some girl from another planet *shrugs* Anyways I know! Babs/Dick I've come to love it! (Also what's OTP stand for something about pairings I'm sure, but I don't know word for word)

**Kayla: **Hello biggest fan :D Anyways thanks I loved writing in Wolf's POV it was fun :D

**TheBlazingK: **Thanks! Glad you liked it!

**Irenerb: **Thanks!

**I'llgetyouback: **Lol, yes they kissed hopefully you've seen the episode by now :D

**Please review, I know I don't deserve it because I totally forgot about this story, but please?**


	15. Alone Again, Good Thing I Have Friends

**NOT SLASH!**

**Chapter 15: Alone Again, Good Thing I Have Friends **

Roy gathered up his things quickly as soon as Ollie and Dinah left. Artemis had left to go find Wally, and Dick to go find Zatanna, Kaldur was who knows where, and he wasn't close enough to M'gann and Superboy to talk to them.

With a sigh he slung his quiver over his shoulder and headed for the Zeta-Beams.

"You are leaving?" A voice asked and Roy looked over his shoulder to see Kaldur.

"Ya I mean come on Kaldur this isn't exactly where I belong," Roy explained rubbing his arm nervously.

"I see," Kaldur said. "So you are just going to leave, because I assure you my friend you are welcome here."

"I know, I just…." Roy hesitated trying to find the right words. "I just want to be out on my own for a while, I want to go solo, prove myself to the league, to Oll—and everyone else."

Kaldur arched an eyebrow, but didn't question his friend. "I am sure my friend that you have proven yourself to the League…." Kaldur paused for a moment before letting a rare smile twitch at his lips. "and of course _everyone else."_

Roy scowled mentally kicking himself for slipping up, "ya so uh see ya." With that Roy started once again to walk towards the Zeta Tubes only for a yellow and red blur to stop in front on him, arms crossed.

"And where do you think you're going?" Wally asked eyebrows arched, Roy sighed and looked down at his younger _brother_. The young red head had obviously been crying, but the smile was back, spreading across his face as it usually did.

"I'm just leaving Walls, it's not like I'm part of the Team," Roy huffed trying to side step Wally, only for him to speed into the way.

"Oh come on Roy," Wally whined. "We're gonna have a party."

Roy arched an eyebrow, "oh _really?"_

Wally smiled sheepishly, "well we will have a party, you know sooner or later. I'm sure I can convince M'gann to bake a cake or something."

Roy just rolled his eyes, "uh huh, well you call me when you actually have a party going on maybe I'll come."

Wally sighed, "I really didn't want to do this, but…." Wally trailed off as he sped off, before returning a second later Robin dragging behind. "See he's trying to leave just like I told you." Wally said proudly to the younger hero.

"Just like you told me? Wally you dragged me here and talked at super speed."

"Well I still told you."

"Whatever," Dick mumbled before turning to Roy. "You aren't leaving. You can't just leave after what you've been through. After what _all _of us have been through."

"Sorry Bird Boy," Roy growled, ignoring the glare from Dick. "I don't do therapy."

"Oh come on Roy, _please," _Robin said. "Besides I just hacked the Zeta Tubes, no one gets out."

Kid Flash arched an eyebrow, "what about in?"

"Nah just out," Robin told him. "I wouldn't want the whole Justice League barging in here because they think we need to be rescued."

Roy glared at his friends, before hearing a chuckle behind him, turning he looked at Kaldur.

"I am sorry, but it seems you are stuck here," Kaldur stated.

"Gah! I can't believe you three!" Roy cried. "Who's next? M'gann? Superboy? Or better yet Artemis? You know what? Fine! I'll just use the garage, I'm pretty sure I can hotwire a bike."

Robin smirked as he spoke into his comlink, "attention all Team members, we have a new mission. Roy Harper aka Red Arrow is attempting to escape the Cave, keep him inside."

Roy glared at the two younger heroes, before bolting towards the garage, in hopes to hotwire a bike before someone arrived.

"My friends don't you think this is a bit harsh?" Kaldur asked worriedly.

"Eh don't worry about it," Kid Flash laughed. "Consider it team bonding."

"Besides Kal," Robin chuckled as he disappeared into the darkness. "Roy doesn't really want to be alone, he just acts that way."

Kaldur arched an eyebrow before walking after the two boys.

Hours later Roy was covered in numerous types food, mud, had a suction cup arrow stuck to his back, that no matter how hard he tried couldn't get off.

His right boot was missing, he blamed Miss Martain for that, his bow was broken, for this he blamed his own stupidity of thinking he could hit Superboy with it, and was now using a cross bow.

His hair had been magically turned bright pink, his old Speedy hat super glued to his head, for this he blamed Kid Flash, seeing as the speedster was the only one fast enough to do so.

The worst part of it all though? Was that he was still stuck in the Cave.

However despite the annoyance he claimed he felt he couldn't help, but smile (and almost laugh) as the someone yelled, "He's over here!" And took off running again.

Sure most the time he was alone, hunting down bad guys by himself, but his friends were always there for him.

**So instead of just Kaldur we ended up getting the whole Team XD Anyways I hoped you liked this chapter and I hoped Roy wasn't OOC. He's my 2nd favorite MALE character (next to Wally) but I don't write about him a lot *shrugs* Don't know why**

**Anyways this may be it guys….I'm running out of ideas *sobs* I love this story so much, but it needs to end….Darn it…**

**I may do the In a Flash (With Flash and Wally father son stuff) but only if I can think of an idea (and I'm sure I will) but after that I'm pretty sure I'll be done….Unless inspiration hits me…sorry…**

**UP NEXT: (With luck) In a Flash**

Sorry guys no sneak peek, because I haven't even started to write it yet and I might not even do it

**REVIEW REPLIES**

**KKCopper: **Same here :D ….Actually I've never read the comics, I just go off of what Wikipedia tells me and what other Fanfiction authors write *shrugs*

**FudoTwin17: **Thanks!

**Candi711: **It has been a long time…and for that I apologize…anyways I honestly have no idea. I know Trickster is, but other than that I really don't know. I don't read the comics, I just go off of what other Fanfiction authors write, I do however know that they have a strict no killing women or kids rule and I believe Cold killed a guy once who broke the rule….or at least hurt him…I forgot XD

**SheWolfQueen: **Thanks! Sorry it took so long XD

**Water Breather: **Lol wordless is good :D :D Thanks!

**AdenaWolf: **Thanks! I like Wally's villains (at least from what I know about them)

**Naturegirl11432: **Thanks! Hope you have better luck logging in this time :D

**Selushi na sakura subarashi: **Nope, at least not that I know of….I don't read the comics

**Celestialstarynight: **YAY! I'm not alone! XD Ayways I like fics with Wally's villains too :D Anyways yep poor Dick XD

**Good Just One thing: **Tried that once, failed, and I felt unfair because depending when I saw the review sometimes I replied and sometimes not…so I feel guilty I guess, because I don't answer everyone. Make sense?

**The BlazingK: **THANKS!

**Dextra2: **…..True….Wally and Dick get picked on….A lot…ya we are horrible people….

**Gangster-Girl-Crush: **Thanks! Glad you liked it!

**Mixxi: **I love Flash's villains too…However Gotham Villains give me the creeps….

**Irenerb: **THANKS!

**Hockeygirl28: **Thanks! :D

**RazorsAreNotRoses: **I'm sorry….wait a sec I thought you were a zombie! Are you still a zombie? *pokes arm*

**READINGhearts17: **:D Ya I love the Rogues (or at least Trickster) :D

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
